Raining Blood
by VampiresandWerewolves17
Summary: Mike and Sam never moved to Santa Carla, so The Lost Boys are alive. Takes place in 2008. Rayne has been a vampire for 5 years now. This is what her summer is like. Hanging with the lost boys, her three vampire friends who are girls, and David is her mate
1. Intro for My Vampire Life

This is my first story on here. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writting it. I do not own anything but the characters Rayne, Willow, Lilly, Sky, and Rayne's mom. But I do wish I owned David!

**Chapter 1: Intro for My Vampire Life**

Cold air blows my shoulder length dark dirty blond hair with light blond highlights across my blue eyes. I can still see the people of Santa Carla walking up and down the boardwalk pulling on jackets and hoodies from the uncommon chilly air in June. But I wasn't cold, I never felt cold.

Leaning against the Video Store owned by Max my guardian brought back old memories. Five years ago my mother, Blair Sawyer died in a car accident. She was coming home from one of her art shows when she was hit by a drunk driver. My mother was an artist and a freelance writer, two talents I inherited from her. I spent three months in an orphanage and it wasn't that bad. It wasn't like I could live with my dad he took off before I was born. At the orphanage four guys, who are now my best friends would stop by at night and talk to me. We had a connection, and one day Max adopted me and as it turned out he was their guardian too.

They had a dark secret that I learned my first night. It didn't surprise me that they were vampires. I always loved stuff like vampires, werewolves, and magic. They only visited me at night so that was a big clue. Also, David the leader of the boys said when he went by the orphanage he felt a connection. Then when he saw me outside one night, he knew why. We belonged together, we are vampire mates.

That night was the night I became a vampire. I loved the boys with all my heart and David and I shared a bond that we hardly understood. There are two ways to become a vampire, drink one's blood, or get bitten. David chose to bite me, surprisingly it didn't hurt that much. He was gentle, and held me protectively in his arms. We slept with his arms around me all day, and then when night came he took me hunting with the others, Marco, Dwayne, and Paul.

They were all impressed by my killing, and how fast I was, faster then any vampire they ever met. From that night on I've lived with the boys in the hotel that was destroyed when the big one hit.

Seventeen, I have been seventeen for five years now. David and I have grown even closer, I'm the only one that can call him Davey and get away with it. Marco, Dwayne, and Paul have become even more like brothers. I even met three other girls who we turned into vampires. David could sense my need to have some friends that were girls, so I met some and when I told them about me and what I wanted they had no problem with it. This was good because if my plan failed I would have had to kill them. They were nice and I didn't want to have to do that to them. I think they agreed because they all had crappie lives, this was a way to get away from everything they ever known.

"Rayne", I turned my head slightly to the left. There was Lilly dressed in a cute black dress and biker boots. She is the youngest out of all of us. Sweet fourteen year old Lilly, with her long blond hair and big blue eyes Lilly lived on the streets for a long time. Her mom died during child birth, her dad took off, and so she was put into an orphanage. She was adopted but the family was abusive. She ran away when she was eleven. I saw her looking for food one night. Brought her back to the boys, told our stories, and then she agreed to drink David's Blood. She really looks up to me, like a mother, I know my mom would be proud of me. Lilly was the first one turned and she always thanks me for finding her.

"Yeah Lilly", I whisper.

"Are you okay?" She grabs my hand and squeezes it tight.

"Just thinking about life after my mom died."

She just nodded her head and let go of my hand. Everyone knows to leave me alone when I think about life after my mom's death, well maybe except David, but we have a bond.

I roll my eyes; Willow and Schuyler (Sky) run across the boardwalk like complete idiots not caring who sees them. Willow is my best friend; she loves music, funky clothes, and says the funniest things in the world. Schuyler is usually quiet and very smart. But once he wild child side kicks in she becomes a talkative rebel.

Willow is seventeen like me as well as Sky. She was the second out of the three to get changed into a vampire. She has dirty blond hair a little bit past her shoulders. Her blues eyes sparkles as the lights from the rides reflect off them. I think about her life as I stare at her colorful outfit. Pink skinny jeans, green converses, a green tee-shirt that says Slytherin, ten rainbow colored bracelets along with one black, one that we all have with a bat on it. A beanie hat with the words Skater Chick sits perfectly on top of her head. One neon fishnet arm warmer on her left arm, one neon pink fishnet arm warmer on the right.

Willow's mom died when she was seven from brain cancer. Then when she was thirteen her dad died in a plane crash. She was placed in an orphanage, no one wanted her. She ran away at age seventeen, and met me five days after her grand escape. Max did not want any problems so he called the orphanage, said her found her and wanted to adopt.

I giggle as Sky twirls around in circles laughing her head off. Shoulder length dark dirty blond wavy hair flies around her. Brown eyes open taken in the trippy scenes that fill her eyes from the dizziness. Black skinny jeans, red converse, and a red lacey tank top are her choice in wardrobe.

I should tell you that Sky was in an orphanage since she was two, both parents died on a cruise to Hawaii. I saw her outside one night, talked and five weeks later she knew my secret. Two days later Max adopted her, and then she drank David's blood.

I turn to look inside the store. David, Marko, Dwayne, and Paul are giving Max a hard time like always. I roll my eyes and stare at David. I can't believe he is all mine and that I am all his.

"Rainy", Willow and Sky shout hugging me. Willow twirls me around and as I spin I see the boys staring with amused faces.

"Well, Well, Well girlies what are we doing", Paul asks as the four of them strut out of Max's Video Store.

"Shut it Paul", I spit.

"Ouch that hurt worse then a stake through my heart."

"Cry me a river", Willow remarks sarcastically.

"Let's move out", David booms already sitting on his motorcycle.

Lilly skips over and gets on the back of Marko's bike while Willow sits on the back of Paul's. Sky gets on the back of Dwayne's bike taking her time. I jog over to David and jump on the back of his bike in a split second. I wrap my arms around him tightly and kiss him on the cheek. "Davey", I whisper into his left ear.

"Happy to see me", David questions in a husky voice.

"I'm always happy to see you."

"I'm going to hurl if you two don't shut up", Paul shouts causing our group to burst into laughter.

"Same here", Marko manages to get out between his laughter.

"Bite me", I say with a glare in my blue eyes.

"No, no, no Rayne we bite humans not each other", Marko says.

"Expect David and Rayne. They are always giving each other love bites", Paul cackles.

"Paul", David says. I can't see his face but I know the look is saying something along the lines of shut up before I have to hurt you.

"Can we go know", Sky asks quietly resting her head on Dwayne's back.

"Yeah", David reeves the engine to life before the word leave his mouth.

We speed off into the dark and mysterious night. I always loved the nighttime and now I love it even more. Especially with great friends and my vampire mate by me side. The boys zigzag across the beach trying to beat each other but David is in the lead he always is. Bonfires become balls of light and the people become a haze of colors as we zoom across the beach. It doesn't take long until we arrive at our home, the place where each and everyone one of use feels we belong.

Once inside we all sit down and relax. We already went out hunting and had our fill of blood. So now we can just chill until the sun begins to rise and we have to go to sleep. It didn't take long to get use to this lifestyle and I can honestly say I love it more then my regular routine when I was a human.

Paul and Willow are dancing like idiots on the fountain while Lilly and Marko talk about what they did tonight and what they hope to do tomorrow night. Dwayne is sitting quietly and Sky sits next to him reading a book.

David is sitting in an old wheelchair, his seat and mine. As I walk past he grabs my waist roughly and places me on his lap. I can feel him smirk against my neck and if I was human I would be blushing. I feel him nip my neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to let me know what he is doing.

"Paul was right about the love bites", he whispers in my ear and then bites it gently.

"Yeah", I say with a dream like sigh.

"My charm strikes again."

"We're bonded David. We have that effect on one another."

He doesn't say anything but I feel him chuckle with agreement. He places soft kisses on my neck and holds me closer then before. Then he whispers those words I love to hear "I love you Rayne. Always and forever."

"I love you always and forever too David", he plays with a strand of my hair as he kisses my neck. I lose the other vampires around me because right now it is like David and I are the only one's left in this use to be hotel.


	2. Skateboarding On the Boardwalk

**Chapter 2: Skateboarding on the Boardwalk**

Day flies by like a bat in the night. I stretch my arms and legs and jump out of bed. The girls sleep in the front part of the cave in beds while the boys sleep in the back of the cave hanging upside down on a pole.

I get dressed since no one is awake yet. My outfit tonight is black skinny jeans, red converses, a gray tee-shirt with a skull on it, and a black vest. Around my neck is the ruby necklace that my mom gave me when I was little. I always wear it so that she is always with me. I wear a black leather bracelet with a silver bat on it, the one that all the girls wear. It is kind of like our trademark, being The Lost Girls and all.

"Rayne", Willow shouts as I apply my black eyeliner.

"What Willow", I ask turning around with lightening speed.

"Can I borrow your vampire teeth necklace?"

"Sure", I respond as Lilly jumps on my back. "Hey Kiddo are you all set to go to the boardwalk?"

"You bet Rayne", she kisses my cheek and stands next to Sky who is once again reading.

"What's taking the boys so long", Lilly asks.

No one answers; we all know they will be here soon. We stand near the mouth of the cave. Aerosmith's "Walk this Way", blares through my iPod's earbuds. I tap my feet to the music, and bop my head to the rhythm. I mouth the words, I confess I' am a total music junkie.

The earbuds get yanked from my ears. "Boo little girl!" I turn around and smack Paul upside the head.

"Ouch girl! By the way watch the hair."

"Sure think", I smirk. Marko, Lilly, Dwayne, Sky, and Willow laugh all the way to the bikes. I hear more laughter, David's laugh, for once I wish my heart would beat out of control.

"My girl", he whispers in my ear. He wraps his arms around my waist and then when we reach his bike he helps me on. "Let's ride!"

We all yell in excitement, the wind blows through our hair and I know I feel completely free, and at peace.

When we park the bikes we all split up into our usual groups. The Lost Boys and The Lost Girls. When we are together we call ourselves The Lost Teens.

"See ya Davey", I kiss him on the lips forcefully and he chuckles. When we part he smirks, I turn my head to see some boy with blond shaggy hair kick the wall in front of him. With my super hearing I hear his friends say that it wouldn't of work out between him and me.

The girls and I ride some rides for three hours straight. Laughing, yelling, and making fools out of ourselves.

"Now what", Sky asks looking at her watch.

"Cause a scene", I shout and at the same time I pull my skateboard out of the case I have on my back. I ride down the boardwalk at top speeds, weaving in and out of the crowds. People yell at me to stop but I just go faster and perform more tricks. My best power is my super fast speed, why let it go to waste.

When I finally stop I turn to see a cop walking towards me. I smirk with satisfaction.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to ride your skateboard here?"

"At least once more sir."

"Go gather up your hoodlum friends and leave", he says through gritted teeth.

"Fine", I shout at the top of my lungs and run through the crowd.

"That was so cool", Willow yells hugging me tight.

"Totally awesome Rainy", Sky states giving me a high five.

"That was sweet Rayne", Lilly says as she pounds my fist.

"Thanks, but let's find the guys. I want to go do something else anyway."

"It does get boring here after a while", Sky agrees.

I Spot the boys in Max's Video Store. Using my bond to David I tell him mentally that we want to do something else. He looks up with fire in his eyes and then turns to the boys whispering to them. As they walk out the door I know what he wants to do. David wants to go hunting, and alls I can say is let the hunting season begin.


	3. Hunting Season

**Chapter 3: Hunting Season**

Eight guys are dancing on the beach around a bonfire having a party and acting dumb. Perfect there is enough for everyone to feed on. I don't want to share tonight, that cop really ticked me off. I feel sorry for the guy I kill; it won't be pretty or gentle. It will be messy and painful which will make David proud.

"Great idea Rainy", Dwayne whispers in my ear.

"I can't wait any longer dude", Paul whispers to Marko who smirks in agreement.

Lilly, Willow, and Sky stand quietly waiting for David to start advancing on our prey. David stares at our victims with hatred and satisfaction which only means Max pissed him off again. The guy he kills will get it worse then the guy I get to sink my teeth into.

"All right let's get moving", David nods his head in the direction of the party. We all strut down the beach to the guys who look like sixteen year old surfers. "Hey mind if we join you guys", David asks with a forced smile on his dangerously handsome face.

"Sure dude", one bleach blond boy in a white tee-shirt and blue swim trunks shouts over the music.

His friends yell in agreement causing us all to cheer but for a very different reason. Fifteen minutes later one guy asks the dumbest question in his life. This question has just cost him their lives.

"Isn't she a little young to be out so late", the guy in green swim trunks asks as he points to Lilly.

"She maybe young but she can handle herself", I state as David wraps his arms around me and smirks at him.

"If you say so girly", I glare daggers at him. He will be the one I kill.

"She can", Dwayne says backing me up.

"How can she? She is just a little girl", he chuckles.

"She's a vampire just like all of us", David growls through his fangs.

Surfers scream and run like the scared little boys they truly are. Willow, Sky, and Lilly are already feeding, the surfers bodies twist and turn in agony. Dwayne, Paul, and Marko practically rip the bodies in half as blood runs everywhere. David is killing like he normally does; no one is safe everyone must suffer. Blood covers the ground, the surfer, and half of David's face.

I pounce on the surfer as soon as he takes off. I almost crack his neck with the force I use to bring his neck up to me. My fangs pierce his warm flesh as he screams in pain and agony. His blood runs down my throat and it makes me happy. It makes me remember when my mom would make me a chocolate milkshake when I got amazing grades on my report card. The only difference was that was cold and the blood running down my throat was warm and full of life. Hands hit my back begging me to stop but I can't I have to drain him. I feel tears run down my face as I remember my mother which makes me want to kill this guy even more. His body goes limp and I push him aside falling on the ground as I cry.

"Rayne", I hear Lilly scream as the rest begin to burn the bodies.

"Leave her alone Lilly", David barks causing the girls to flinch.

I feel arms wrap around me and look up to see David. I hug him tight and kiss his cheek as the tears fall.

"Davey."

"Rayne you did well", is all he says to me as he picks me up. "Let's go!" He barks at everyone as he places me behind him on his bike.

Everyone runs at his voice and alls I can do is rest my head on his back and hold him tight as I cry. Soon we are back home, David and the boys leave to pick up Chinese food. The girls and I sit on one of the couches in complete silence.

"Rayne", Sky whispers.

"Talk to us", Willow says tugging at her hair.

"Rainy what happened", Lilly asks grabbing my hand.

"I'm thinking about my mom", I yell and run to one of the back areas of the cave to think.


	4. Max's Video Store

**Chapter 4: Max's Video Store**

Music blares through my earbuds as I rest my head against the wall. I close my eyes taking in the music and my thoughts. I finally relax after fifteen minutes but stay where I' am incase I feel the urge to cry again. My eyes are still closed as I enjoy my music but I confess even if I' am relaxed I' am still sad inside.

The earbuds start to fall out slowly and a hand slides down my right cheek. I keep my eyes closed because I know it is David. He kisses my neck and nips at it greedily never taking a break to rest his lips and teeth.

"David", I manage to get out.

"Shh Rayne everything is okay."

He kisses my neck again. "But I feel so out of control."

He stops kissing me to stare into my eyes. "You did great Rayne. It is in our nature and you hade a right to kill him the way you did."

"True I guess", I whisper still unsure. I have never brutally killed someone like that before. I usually act a little gentler and I don't try to break their necks in the process.

"Plus it really turned me on", he whispers against my lips.

I smile at him before he starts attacking my lips. As we kiss I feel him move my legs so they are around his waist and my body is right up against his. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my hands through his hair as he bits my lip. Blood starts to drip from the bite which David gladly licks away. To both satisfy his craving for me and to seal the cut.

"Guys if you don't move your asses the food will be all gone", Paul shouts and I smile into David's kiss. "Marko they are giving each other love bites again", David and I separate to see a smirking Paul.

"Paul don't make me hurt you", David says as he pulls me with him to the front of the cave.

"I bet that was hot for you two. I know I was hot just watching you", Paul says as he waves his hand in front of him like he is fanning himself.

Marko and Dwayne snicker as Willow, Sky and Lilly stare at me. "I'm sure you did get hot", I reply as I strut away from him.

"Here", David holds an egg roll in front of my face.

"I don't want it."

Marko fakes a gasping noise. "Rayne doesn't want an egg roll."

"Shut up Marko", David snaps. "Take it Rayne", he stares at me and shoves it closer to me. I sigh in frustration and snatch it from him.

"Can I talk to you Rainy", Lilly asks as she tugs my arm.

"Sure kiddo", I wrap an arm around her shoulders and walk off into a corner.

"You better eat that egg roll Rayne", David barks from across the room as he sits in his wheelchair. I take a huge bite and hold up what is left of it. He mentally tells me that I' am a smartass.

"What's up Lilly?"

"Willow, Sky, and I were wondering if you were okay now", she looks at her feet.

I life up her chin so she looks into my eyes. "I'm fine I was just upset. I don't know why but for some reason I can't stop thinking about my mom. Maybe it is because it has been five years without her in my life."

She smiles telling me she understands. I stuff the rest of my egg roll in my mouth and walk toward Willow and Sky who hug me and tell me if I ever wanted to talk I could count on them to listen.

I grab another egg roll and feel David's eyes on me. I stick my tongue out at him. "Don't tease me like that", he smirks.

"Please tease me", Paul says in a seductive voice.

"You wish Paul", I shout jumping on Marko's back.

"She told you", Dwayne adds.

"Stay quiet Dwayne I like you better when your quiet", Paul says with a smirk.

"Leave Dwayne alone", I say and jump off Marko's back to wrap my arms around Dwayne who smirks.

"The ladies love me", he shouts pumping his fist in the air.

"Yes we do", the girls and I yell back.

That night went by quickly and I really enjoyed myself. Day came and I slept with David's arms around my waist. Night soon surfaced and it only meant another night of mischief at the boardwalk in Santa Carla.

Two hours later we glided into Max's Video Store. He kept staring at me like he wanted to say something and just as we were about to leave he grabbed my jacket and yanked me backwards.

"What the hell", I shout causing David to turn on his heal. Thankfully no one was in the store to watch us.

"Hey let her go", David says through his teeth.

"I saw how she acted last night. I can't have that it's too risky. Do you want us to be exposed? We don't need another troublemaker."

"Let go of me", I snap trying to undo the buttons on my jacket so I can wiggle free.

"Not until you agree to stay here so I can teach you a lesson."

"Fine", I yell. It's too late to turn back now. I hope he doesn't have something drastic planned. My knees feel like jelly as I wonder what will happen next.


	5. The Punishment Is…

**Chapter 5: The Punishment Is…**

Max releases my jacket and spins me around holding my arms gently in his hands. "Rayne I want you to help me out in the store for three nights. I need to keep an eye on you to make sure this never happens again."

"How will helping in the store do anything", I ask rolling my eyes at him.

"I just need to see how your temper is the next few nights. If you stay calm for the next three nights then I will find it safe for you to go out hunting."

"That' bullshit", David yells.

"David I have to do this."

"No you don't Rayne!"

"Yes I do! It is the only way to get him off our backs."

David stares at me and I stare back. I tell him mentally that everything will be okay. That working for Max the next few nights will be no problem.

"Excellent Rayne, you can start tonight. Then the next two nights I want you to arrive here at nine and leave at closing", Max beams like a proud father.

"What about feeding? She is small for a seventeen year old she needs all the blood she can get", David screams staring at Max like a wild beast.

"She'll be fine. Now all of you leave."

Nobody moves, even when I group of women walk in. I haven't seen them around so that could only mean they are tourist.

"I told you to leave", Max says with authority. "Stop distracting my worker."

They leave and alls I hear is the door closing and the group of two women swooning over Max's authority. I have to roll me eyes. I stare out the window while Max talks to them. Willow, Sky and Lilly are huddled together talking and every now and then look over there shoulders with helpless eyes. Lilly looks like she is about to cry and alls I want to do is run out the door and tell her not to worry. Marko, Paul, and Dwayne sit on their motorcycles with their heads lowered. I can tell that they think something bad is going to happen and that they feel like they can't do anything to stop it from happening. David stares at me; he is not moving a muscle or even sitting on his motorcycle. He just stands near it and stares. He doesn't want to leave, we haven't hunted tonight and he knows that Max won't let me out to hunt. That means I'll create a bloodlust, I'll want to kill every human I see. Now it all becomes clear to me. Max's real plan was to make me go blood crazy so that when he let me out to hunt he could see how well I could handle myself. I cringe in disgust, what kind of vampire father was he?

One of the ladies asks me where a movie was. Some stupid chick flick that I know the guys would watch just so they could make fun of it when it ended. "Isle five, bottom shelf, to the right on the self to the right", I state in a bored voice.

The woman I spoke with smiles at me and moves her black hair out of her eyes. Then makes her way to find the movie.

"She's good", the other woman says in a whisper. She tugs a strand of her blond hair and her green eyes grow wide as she takes her first real glace at me. "Wow she's very beautiful. Is she your daughter?"

"Adopted daughter but she doesn't seem like it. She knows this store inside and out." There he goes again, acting like a proud father.

"I try my best", I say in a sarcastic tone that the women don't pick up on.

They leave after talking to Max a little more. I feel like gagging at how they take in every word like it is the truth. If they knew the real him they wouldn't want to talk to him.

The store gets busy and I act polite towards all the costumers. Max seems pleased at how well I did tonight. I hope he lets the punishment slide, but my dreams are shattered when he locks the door for the night. "Great job tonight Rayne. I'll see you tomorrow at nine."

"I can hardly wait."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No I think I'll just fly. Why waste one of my powers."

"Don't get caught or I'll have to extend the punishment", he stares at me and I can tell he is not joking.

"I won't."

He walks away towards his car. I think about going out hunting but relies I can't when I look at my watch. There is only enough time to get back to the cave before sunrise. No wonder why Max was speaking to that group of cops. He was telling them to keep all the stores lit up and to let them close down the boardwalk later. They wouldn't question him since he used his hypnotizing powers on them. He wasn't going to let me hunt until I got his approval.

I look around and see the group of cops standing four stores away from me. They have their backs to me so I take off. They were probably still hypnotized anyway.

I sore into the night as fast as I can to beat the sunlight. David would kill Max if I died.

I enter the cave and all eyes turn towards me.

"Rayne!" Lilly screams and hugs me tight.

Once Lilly lets me go they all start to ask me questions. I tell them the whole story and they all seem pissed off. David looks the most ticked off and looks like he wants to kill Max and every human he sees.

Dwayne, Marko, and Paul all hug and kiss me on the cheek before going to the back of the cave. Lilly, Willow, and Sky hug me and head off to bed but in another part of the cave. I can sense that David told them he wanted to be alone with me.

'Stop staring at me David", I snap as I remove my shirt and replace it with a tank top.

"I'm going to kill him", he yells as I remove my shoes and socks.

"No your not! I'll be fine David." I kiss him hard on the lips.

"Fine but I'm not happy about any of this", he states as he removes my pants and replaces them with a pair of shorts.

"No one is." I pull him on top of me. "But let's not think about any of this right now." I kiss him and he kisses back running his hands over my entire body. We make love and like always it is magical and seems unreal. David always seems to know when things like this happen so he tells the girls to sleep in another part of the cave that has extra mattresses in there.

"I love you Rayne. Always and forever." He whispers as he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you always and forever too David", I reply.

I begin to fall asleep to David's fingertips dancing on the skin of my stomach and the kisses he leaves on my neck and shoulder. I know I will sleep peacefully but that doesn't mean that the next couple of nights won't scare the shit out of me.


	6. The Beginning of a Bloodlust

**Chapter 6: The Beginning of a Bloodlust**

I wake alone but hear David's voice in the back of the cave talking to the boys. I listen a little harder and come to the conclusion that the girls are getting dressed. I have to admit I feel a little weak but it's not a big deal, for now anyway.

I grab a black dress and put black leggings underneath it. Then a pair of black boots that tie go on my feet. I put on a military jacket and apply my eyeliner. Running my fingers through my hair to make it a little messy completes the look. As I wait for the others I sit on my bed and fidget with my bracelet and then my hand finds its way to my necklace.

"I'll be okay mom", I whisper as I rub the ruby with my thumb.

I hear the gang coming but I don't move I have to save all my energy.

"Are you ready Rayne", David whispers in my ear as he strokes my arms.

"Yeah", I manage to get out despite the huge lump in my throat.

"Rayne", I turn to see Willow, Lilly, and Sky.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay", Willow asks with worried eyes. Lilly and Sky look no different.

"I'm fine." It's not a lie. I do feel fine just a little weak but it's not going to end me.

"Hey let's get moving", David barks. "We can go to the boardwalk, then before Rayne has to go to Max's we can hunt."

"No", I yell.

"What did you say", David asks with disbelief. "Do you want to die?"

"No I don't. But if I go hunting before my punishment is up then Max will just make it longer."

"She's right David", Marko says smiling at me. Marko is so one of my best friends, he so gets me.

"She's always right", Dwayne adds.

"Yeah, she's a real smarty-pants", Paul chuckles.

David looks at all of them and then at the girls who have worried faces but nod their heads to agree with the boys. "I can't believe this but fine we won't go hunting before you have to go to Max's."

We ride to the boardwalk and goof around along the way like nothing bad is going to happen. But we all know that as the night goes on I will start to get weaker.

We all stay together tonight which really worries me. Do they really fear that I'm not going to make it?

"Rainy it's almost nine", Lilly says on the verge of tears. I stoke her hair and kiss her cheek telling her in a soothing voice that nothing bad is going to happen.

"I'll see you guys later", I say as I head for Max's Video Store's door.

Before I turn back to the door Willow, Lilly, and Sky run towards me and hug me tight. Then Marko, Dwayne, and Paul strut over giving me a kiss on the cheek and hug me close to them.

"I'll walk you in", David says. It is not a question but more of a fact.

He slings and arm around my waist and holds me close to him. We are a perfect fit; we were made to be in one another's arms. The door slams shut causing heads to turn, everyone is staring at us. Usually this would make me smirk with satisfaction but tonight it makes me feel uneasy.

Max walks over and gently pulls me away from David. I think what a good actor Max is. "Thank you David for bringing my employee back in one piece."

"She won't be in one piece after your through with her", David growls in a hushed voice. Thank god, he isn't going to cause a scene.

"Let's get you to work Rayne", Max says.

"Fine." I turn to David giving him a long and passionate kiss. "See you later Davey. I promise everything will be okay."

"I hope so", he mumbles against my lips. With one more kiss he walks out the door and heads down the boardwalk with the rest of our gang.

"What should I do Max", I ask in a polite voice causing an old woman to smile at me.

"I just need you to help the customers find videos and answer any questions they might have."

"Sounds easy enough."

The night goes by pretty quickly and my weakness doesn't get any worse. Then the worse starts to happen with only two hours left in the typical nightshift. My head starts to spin and my legs feel weak. Every human that passes me makes me want to rip out their throats and drain them completely.

"Are you okay Rayne", Max whispers in my ear. He sounds like he is satisfied by my weakness.

"Could I lie down for a while", I ask gripping onto the counter as a person walks by me to exit the store.

"Sure. This is the last customer for the night and then you can rest."

"Is she okay", I hear a woman's voice as I hop on one side of the counter and lie down on it. I try to make out what she looks like but everything is blurry and alls I want to do is drink her blood.

"Yeah, she just coming down with something."

The cash register rings and closes. "Thank you", I hear the woman say as Max's gives her, her change.

"No problem Mrs."

"I hope you feel better", I hear her call as she goes to the door. I thank her for being concerned and concentrate on anything that doesn't involve killing and blood.

"Rayne you can go now", I glace at my watch and see that I have enough time to get home. I must have fallen asleep; it helped a little and hopefully it will be enough so I can make it home.

"See you tomorrow Max", I growl and head into the black sky. The wind on my face relaxes me and feels good against my skin. I think I can make it home before I pass out.

I have to grab onto the cave wall to keep myself upright. "Rayne", Lilly shouts when she sees me at the entrance. She runs over and hugs me tight but I have no energy to hug her back. "Rainy what's wrong", Lilly asks looking up at me. I don't answer but pass out falling out of her hold. I hear everyone yelling my name and telling me to wake up. David's voice is the one I listen to the most, he sounds concerned but with a pissed off tone.

I feel him pick me up off the ground and place me onto my bed. "I'm going to hurt him so bad, I swear. How could he do this to you Rayne?" he goes on and on but each word grows fainter and fainter until I hear nothing at all. I pass out completely now and alls I can think about is when I will wake up again.


	7. Bloodlust

**Chapter 7: Bloodlust**

I blink my eyes to get my vision to focus, when I do I see Willow, Lilly, Sky, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul all hovering over me. I wonder where David is, and why he would leave me.

"It's alive", Paul screams.

"Shut up Paul", I smack him playfully in the arm.

"You had us worried Girly. You were only out for ten minutes", Marko states as he pulls me into a hug.

"Where's David?"

"He went out Rainy", Dwayne whispers.

"Not to hurt Max I hope."

"No, he went out hunting", Sky says sitting down next to me.

"How are you", Willow asks hugging me.

"Okay, my head feels a little funny."

Lilly jumps in bed next to me and I hold her tight as she cries. I hear Dwayne and Marko talking about David. Marko thinks he will kill five people while Dwayne believes six people.

"No way! He will kill ten people. No one is safe when David is around especially when he is pissed off", Paul yells. He clearly was listening to them too.

"What do you think Rainy? We are betting ten dollars", Marko tells me with a smile.

I know David inside and out and we can read each others thoughts. So I know for a fact that seven people will die tonight.

"Seven is my bet Marko."

David storms into the front part of the cave blood still on his face from his killing. He made it back with only two minutes left until sunrise.

"How many did you kill David", Paul yells over the stereo.

"Seven", he yells back whipping the blood off his handsome face.

"Damn it", Paul screams.

"Here you go Girly", Marko says holding out my earnings. David looks my way and smirks.

"Move out", he bellows. No one says anything as they run to the back of the cave.

"How are you Rayne?" He strokes my hair and then settles his gloved hand on my right cheek while rubbing his thumb on it.

"A little better but I just want to sleep. I just have to get tomorrow night over with."

"I can't believe your going back there", he yells standing up in frustration. "He's killing you and you don't seem to care."

"He's punishing me and soon he will realize what a big mistake this all was. This will never happen again and not because this killed me. But because he will see what an asshole he was."

"Rayne why are you so positive all the time?" He doesn't let me answer but instead captures my lips with his. I let him take control for my body is still weak. Minutes later I fall asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around my waist.

I get dressed in a blood red dress with black leggings underneath. I put on the same boots as last night and wear my hair the same way. I apply my eyeliner and then slip on my black leather jacket that was once my mother's.

"Ready to go Girly", Marko asks. I nod my head lightly and let him wrap his arm around my waist for support. The others are waiting for me because David told Marko to escort me out of the cave.

Marko and David both have to help me onto David's motorcycle. I rest my head on David's strong back and stare at the faces around me. Everyone is worried and sad looking. Why couldn't they think positive, or better yet maybe I should give thinking negative a chance. Maybe too many positive thoughts could hurt me. I close my eyes in frustration and worry.

Standing in front of Max's Video Store is both a negative and positive thing. Negative because I might not make it. Positive because this is my last night and maybe if things worked out for the better I would be alive and be able to see another beautiful, black night.

"I'm walking you in Rayne", David says while holding me close. Everyone had hugged and kissed me goodbye and I know we are all hoping that we will be able to say hello.

"Max I'm here."

"Rayne, what happened to you?" Why is he concerned no one is in the store.

"What do you care", David barks.

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with", I yell. "See you later Davey", I smirk and kiss him hard on the lips.

"You can count on it", he says brushing his lips against mine for reinsurance that everything will be okay in the end.

David finally leaves and I can sense everyone's presence for three hours straight. Max finally yells for them to leave and to stop distracting his customers. This causing them to glare and stalk off but not before looking at me.

I can still feel David's presence but I can't see him.

"Still not feeling better", I turn to see the woman from last not. I notice she is about Max's age, not his vampire age of course. She has beautiful green eyes and bright red hair. Her hair makes me think of the blood coursing through her veins. The blood I long to have sliding down my throat, the blood that will make me stronger and healthier.

"No", it is all I can manage to get out. She smiles at me and pats my shoulder gently. I think about grabbing it and taking all the blood from her body through her wrist. I give myself a mental slap in the face and try to stay focus. It is not working and as I' am about to change Max's voice breaks my train of thought.

"What can I do for you tonight?" I hear her tell him she rented the wrong movie and would like to exchange it.

She leaves in no time at all and I wish that she never comes in contact with a vampire. She was nice to me and I was going to kill her. I feel like such a monster. The night goes on like this and it makes it feel longer. Each person that passes me is in danger. I almost attack ten people tonight, ten people who were nice to me and had families to look after.

Max sends me to the back and tells me to rest back there. I don't complain and let myself sleep. At least while I' am asleep no one can get hurt. I get woken up by Max shaking me. I rub my eyes and look at my watch to see I have an hour and thirty minutes left. Sure be generous now when I don't have the energy to hunt.

"Rayne", I turn to see David.

"Davey", I wrap my arms around him. "I can't fly David", with each word I start to blackout.

"Rayne", he calls my name over and over again. I don't respond but my body goes limp in his arms.

I wake up in bed with seven faces looking down on me. No one has anything to say not even Paul. No smart remarks fly out of his mouth this time

"Shit my head hurts", I cry out.

"We have forty minutes left. So I think we should pay Max a little visit. Show him what he has done to our dark angel", David shouts as he holds me close.

Marko and David have to hold me as we fly through the air. Flying is quicker then the bikes so even if flying is more dangerous for me right now it is the best choice if we all want to beat the daylight. As we get closer to Max's house I wonder what he will think and what David will do. I hope Max realizes what he has done so David doesn't hurt or kill him.

"Let's go Rainy", Dwayne says as he puts me on his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. Now is the moment I have been waiting for. The moment where Max realizes what he has done and the moment David restrains himself from doing something he will later regret.


	8. Fighting, Restraining, and Exchanging

**Chapter 8: Fighting, Restraining, and Exchanging **

David bursts through the door and the rest of us follow. I bring my head up a little bit to see Max. He looks surprised to see us but then he realizes why we are here.

"See what you have done Max", David yells pointing towards me. "She's dieing and you're the reason why!"

"I didn't know it would hurt her like this."

"Sure that's what you say now!"

"She's a special one. She's faster then any other vampire I've seen. She is a great addition to our family. We will need her speed if we ever get attacked by others, I know this." One part of the moment has come true. But David won't make the other half true. I can feel it in my body how angry he is feeling and know that any second now he is going to pounce on Max.

"You still have to pay for what you have done", David shouts.

"David think for a second", Max says holding up his hands.

"I'm done thinking Max!"

I peek from behind Dwayne's shoulder to see David leap into the air and collide with Max. They both fall to the floor but David wrestles with Max as Max tries to pry David off of him. I look around the room in panic to see Willow, Lilly, and Sky with scared looks on their faces. Marko is biting his thumb nail in worry. Paul looks excited, he probably agrees with David one hundred percent. Dwayne from what I can tell is standing like a statue I bet his eyes are unreadable and I know he is more quiet then usual.

I mentally tell David to stop as he bares his fangs. Both he and Max have vamped out. David vamps out to hurt or possibly kill while Max is doing it to protect himself and to try to make a compromise. He has realized what he has done and knows how important I' am to this family.

I send another message to David as he takes the fight into the air. They crash into everything in sight and yell at each other at the loudest volume possible. I worry for none of my messages are getting David to stop. I think for words that will get him to stop. Sending the messages has drained my energy and I feel I only have enough for one more try to get David to stop.

Suddenly the words come to me. With the rest of my energy I yell mentally that if he doesn't stop I won't feed at all. That I would rather die then to live with the fact that he killed Max because he couldn't forgive Max for the wrong he has done even after he apologized.

David releases his grip from around Max's throat. "You mean that Rayne?"

"Yes", I whisper but I know that he heard me.

"Fine Max I'm restraining myself. Can we let this slide?"

"I see why I like her so much. She keeps you in check David." David nods his head, he can't disagree. Max smirks and then continues to speak. "She can go out of control every once in a while. It is understandable with all the emotional pain she is feeling. Like for instants she can go crazy the next time she feeds since she has been going without blood for so long."

"That's what I like to hear", David smirks and pats Max on the shoulder.

"I know it won't happen often so that is why I' am giving her this privilege." Max turns in my direction. "I' am really sorry Rayne. I didn't know you would get so weak."

"It's okay Max", I mumble into Dwayne's shoulder.

"David we should get her home", Dwayne says.

"Let's go", David says. I turn my head and see the most surprising thing. David turns his head and smiles at Max. It makes me smile and giggle inside.

Dwayne keeps me on his back as we fly home. I cling on tight and he makes sure to go at a descent speed.

"Is she okay", Lilly whispers pulling on David's jacket sleeve.

"She will be. Now everyone move out!" Dwayne hands me over to David who places me on my bed. "Rayne I need you to sit up a little." I move up a little bit even with my head spinning. "Here Rainy", David holds his wrist up to my mouth. I look into his eyes thanking him and then sink my fangs into his wrist. This blood is the best blood I ever tasted.

Whenever we exchange blood is makes me happy inside. We share thoughts and become even closer, if that is even possible. I pull his wrist closer and drain the blood out of him faster. I can feel the strength pouring into me and my head stops spinning in dizzy circles. Soon he pulls his wrist away and brushes my hair out of my face.

"Thank you David", I say kissing him hard.

"Anything for you Rayne. How do you feel now", He lays me down and covers us up.

"A lot better but I want to hunt a lot tomorrow."

"That we can do. We don't have to worry about Max anymore so I have something special planned."

"What is it", I ask as he strokes my arm.

"It's a surprise my love. You'll just have to wait and see."

I sigh knowing I can't win and plus I want to be well rested for tomorrow. As I go to sleep I think about what David has planned. Knowing David I can tell it is going to be fun, adventurous, and deadly for our prey.


	9. David’s Surprise

**Chapter 9: David's Surprise **

I wake up with David's arms around me and I can't help but smirk. I move my body closer to his causing kisses to run along my neck and then down my shoulder.

"Did I wake you", I ask as he runs his hand down my side and then places it on my hip.

"No, I've been awake. I just wanted to make sure you woke up on this dangerous night."

His words send a thousand sparks running through my body. I jump on top of him straddling his waist. "The more dangerous the better', I whisper brushing my lips against his before I capture his lips with mine.

"Well I see you're all better." I part from David to see a smirking Paul.

"Well I see you're still a smartass", I say and then add a smirk at the end.

I feel David chuckle beneath me and his hands rest on my lower back. I hear more laughter, Dwayne and Marko come running in with smiles on their faces.

"Girly", Marko screams running towards me at full speed. He picks me up and twirls me around in circles. We both laugh and as I spin I see David smirking his famous smirk.

"My turn", Dwayne says as Marko places me onto the ground. "Rainy I'm so glad your okay", he whispers in my ear as he hugs me. Dwayne doesn't need to spin me to tell me how much he cares for me. We are family and with each member comes a different way to show we care.

"Are the girls up yet", I ask hopefully.

"Yeah Rainy", Dwayne answers and kisses the top of my head.

I run at full speed into one of the back areas of the cave. "What's up Lost Girls?"

They look at me shocked and then tackle me all at once to the ground. If we were human that would have hurt but I don't think I would have cared.

"We love you Rayne", they shout together.

Willow hugs me tight, she is my best friend and I' am hers. Sky hugs me as well and ruffles my hair a little causing us to laugh. Lilly clings to me crying, I hold her until the tears stop.

"Lilly can I get dressed", I ask her gently. "These clothes stink worse then Paul's breath", I joke causing her to laugh. Then she nods her head and unwraps her arms from my neck.

I decide to wear a black dress with little ruffles on the bottom and lace around the collar and straps. Black biker boots go on my feet and a black military jacket Marko got me goes on my small frame as well. My trusty eyeliner goes on and I give my hair a slightly messy look.

The girls finish dressing and I grab Lilly placing her on my back. We walk down to the entrance where Paul lets out a cat call. The others look my way and follow his lead. Lilly jumps off my back, she can sense that David wants to get close to me. I don't waste time and walk towards him.

He runs his fingers through my hair. "You look so hot", he whispers in my ear for only me to hear. "Perfect for my surprise", he finished for the rest to hear.

"Then let's get going Davey", I shout heading for the bikes with the girls following me.

"She's back", Paul yells.

"And better then ever", Marko and Dwayne finish.

I roll my eyes waiting for David to get on his bike. "Let's move David", I yell making out group laugh loudly.

David smirks and before my eyes is sitting on the bike with his hand outstretched waiting for me to take it. I do take it and waste no time wrapping my arms around him. I can't wait for my surprise.

We take off at full speed and when we stop I see a huge house filled with vampires and their prey. A vampire feeding party, Santa Carla always has the best ones. I can't wait. It's always exciting to see humans falling for our sick trick. They think that it's just a party but little do they know they won't be leaving.

I hop off David's bike and then leap into his arms kissing him. "I knew you would like it Rayne."

"Like it? I love it David." I kiss him one more time and then jump from his arms.

We walk in together. David is by my side, Willow is next to Paul, Sky is next to Dwayne, and Lilly is next to Marko. David and I are the only ones that are dating but we love to enter parties this way because it looks cool and makes everyone notice us as we enter.

"I see you're still working those boots. And if I must say your doing a damn good job." I turn my head and then when I see the face that belongs to the voice I glare. "Why so cruel baby, didn't you miss me?"

"Stay away Ash", David yells.

"What are we afraid David? Afraid that Rayne will realize she needs a real vampire hottie."

Ash is such an asshole. I first saw him about two years ago at one of these parties. When David went off to feed Ash came over and acted real sweet and friendly. The next thing I knew he was trying to take off my clothes and trying to get me to kiss him. I fought him off until David showed up and almost killed him.

I snap back to present. "I kicked your ass once I can do it again Ash."

"Speaking off asses Rayne has a nice one don't you think?" I lose control and launch myself at him only to be held back by Dwayne and Marko. "Feisty just the way I like them."

David then loses control and lands on top of Ash trying to get a firm grip around his neck "Don't you come near Rayne ever again", he shouts as a crowd starts to build. David punches Ash nonstop until I calm down letting Marko and Dwayne free to rip David off of Ash.

"Man you should have let him kick Ash's ass", Paul yells in frustration.

Willow, Sky, and Lilly agree. They hate Ash; everyone hates Ash so I don't know why he comes to these parties.

David pulls me close to him and pushes our way through the party. We all split up to find our prey, our blood supple. "I have another surprise Rayne." He pushed open a door to reveal 10 humans. They are all scared and know they are about to die. "Five for you and five for me." He closes the door and locks it tight.

He smirks and then sprouts his fangs. I do they same and we leap at the same time. Blood covers the walls and floors, part of my face is a brilliant red and four limp bodies surround me. With the last body in my arms I drink greedily enjoying ever drop of blood that runs down my throat. I push the body away and sigh in relief and satisfaction. I rest my head against the wall to watch David finish off his last victim.

I watch him as I wipe the blood off my face and lick my lips. "Enjoy the show" he asks as he wipes his own face.

"Yeah, but I enjoyed drinking the blood better." He smirks and kisses me hard. We have a full out make-out session.

"Their at it again", I look up to see Paul in the doorway.

"Don't you have something else to do", I ask.

"No I don't."

David laughs his evil but sexy laugh. I can't help but laugh as well. Paul is always doing stuff like this.

We find the rest of the gang and exchange our killing stories. Then we head out to the bikes to go to the boardwalk for a while. There is still four hours until sunrise so I wonder what else tonight will bring.


	10. The Death of the Month of June

**Chapter 10: The Death of the Month of June**

Willow, Lilly, Sky, and I walk down the boardwalk looking for something to do.

"Look the bookstore", Sky shouts pointing at the store as she jumps up and down.

"Let's go in. I could use a new book", I say.

"Yeah, I keep rereading the _Twilight _series", Willow agrees as she holds the door open for Lilly.

"So have I", Lilly whispers as we walk by a group of teens reading.

We walk around the store and browse the bookshelves. We all get one book each but I know I could buy more as well as Sky. Sky and I love to read and when we were human we would spend hours reading books. One of the reason why I chose to make her a vampire, we connected on so many levels.

We all get the book _Paper Towns _By: John Green. Then we headed off to ride some rides. We rode them for so long that I think my head will never stop spinning.

"We should find the boys", Lilly shouts over the music as we start to leave the concert that was held at the boardwalk tonight. The music was really good and I couldn't stop myself from dancing and singing along with the band.

I agree and the others do as well, it doesn't take long to find them. I roll my eyes as I see David getting yelled at by a cop. Nightstick held under his neck, he fakes gagging noises which makes me laugh and the boys seem amused as well. Lilly, Sky, and Willow don't pay attention since this happens so often.

"Leave now", the cop booms. "Don't make this harder then this has to be."

David glares and nods his head to tell the boys to leave. He sees me and smirks then glances back at the cop one last time before heading my way.

"Really David", I ask shaking my head.

"What? I was just having a friendly conversion." He slings his arm around my shoulders. I don't say anything as we make our way back to the bikes.

David and I enter the cave first and without warning he puts me over his shoulder and runs at full speed to his wheelchair. Everyone laughs as I yell at David to stop but deep down I' am really enjoying it.

"Not cool Davey", I smack his shoulder as he places me on his lap. His arms wrap around my waist and I lean my head back against his muscular body.

"Who wants to get the takeout", David yells.

"I'll get the eats", Marko yells back already heading for his bike.

"I bet he gets Chinese again", I grumble. Don't get me wrong I love Chinese food but we've had it for two weeks straight.

"I bet he doesn't", Paul whispers in my ear.

"Wanna bet on it Paul?"

"Sure Rainy. Let's say ten dollars."

"You're on!"

"The eats have arrived", Marko yells jumping down to us sometime later.

Marko throws me a box and I open it to find white rice. "Chinese. Good choice Marko", I smirk at Paul.

"Not fair", Paul shouts as he hands me my money.

"It is fair Paul. Don't be such a baby", Willow shouts from her bed.

Paul fakes a laugh and walks to one of the couches with a container of noodles. I run up to him and hug him. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Keep your hands to yourself pervert", I say as I feel his hands travel.

"Your no fun," He pouts and I roll my eyes.

I sit on Willow's bed with her as we eat. We listen to Metro Station and Ok Go. Along with some Aerosmith, Nirvana, The Rolling Stones, and so many more. Willow and I both love music and find nothing more relaxing then sitting in the dark with the music blaring. We talk to each other but I take a glance to see what the others are up to.

Lilly and Sky talk together and from what I can hear the topic they are discussing is Wizard Rock music and just Harry Potter in general. Marko and David are seated next to each other talking about how well the party went. Dwayne and Paul are rocking out to the music blaring from their stereo making complete fouls out of themselves. I smile at how things have gone right back to normal. I was weak and then I got better and it seemed like those last few days never happen.

It felt like that all June long and tonight was the last night of June. I call it the death of June. I'm sure July will be just as great but it just means Summer is getting closer to the end of it life for another year. Tonight has to be the best night any of us has ever had.

David end this month with a killing spree. A bonfire is being held at the beach by who other then surfer boys. Music pumps out of a stereo and we all dance. David had no trouble in getting us to hang out with these guys. He can persuade people like no other vampire.

"Not to Touch the Earth", by The Doors comes on. I maybe dead but music makes me feel so alive. My energy level goes up and I need it. I'm about to have a running competition with two of the eight surfers.

"Think you can keep up girly", one of them asks.

"The question is can you keep up little boys", this causes my gang to laugh and make fun of the surfers.

Paul gives us the single to go and I take off at a pretty normal speed. Fast enough so they think they have a chance. For the whole way I have them right on my heels. When the finish line that Willow made comes into view I go a little faster. I cross the finish line and do a back flip. The two surfers curse as both the groups come over to us.

"She wins boys", David says wrapping me up in his arms.

"Big deal", the leader of the surfers says. "So she's a fast runner that doesn't impress me."

I glare and David chuckles his evil laugh with his eyes full of hunger. "Want to see something impressive boys?"

"What is so impressive", another surfer asks.

"This", David says and then bares his fangs. The rest of us follow and the surfers scream trying to find a way to escape. We let them run, they can't get far anyway. Then we pounce going in every direction.

I lose the others around me as I take the blood of the one surfer who asked if I could keep up with them. I laugh evilly in my head, how could they be so stupid. They knew we had to be trouble, they seen David get in trouble loads of times, I remember seeing them on the boardwalk.

We burn the bodies and sit around the fire. I watch the bodies disappear as I sit in between David's legs. My head resting against him and his arms wrapped around me. I start to drift off and I feel David kiss the top of my head. Tonight was so much fun. We stayed at the party all night making them think we were human and out for a good party and good beer. That took a lot out of me so I'm not surprised I'm so tired.

"Let's go Rayne", David whispers in my ear and picks me up. I look around from under my eyelids. The other girls have fallen asleep too; they are on the boys bikes slumped over with their fingers gripping on tight to the boys jackets. I get in the same position, not even the motorcycles engines could wake me up, and not even the boys yelling and goofing off could. I'm too tired to notice anything.

David lays me down and a stir a little. "Sleep well Davey", I mumble resting my head on my soft warm pillows.

"You too Rainy", he covers me up. Then he kisses my lips softly and runs his finger through my hair and then down my cheek. With one last kiss his takes off to sleep in the back with the rest of the boys.

I dream of what July has in store. I hope it has adventure, and danger. It has to if it wants to out beat June. Sure I almost died but June was filled with excitement and danger. After my near death experience I wanted to live my vampire life in the best way possible. So I hope July is up for the challenge and is ready to be adventurous and dangerous.


	11. A Party to Die For

**Chapter 11: A Party to Die For**

July has arrived and it is starting off with a bang. I couldn't wait to get to the boardwalk and have some fun. I dressed in black skinny jeans, a black lacey tank top, my old pair of black converses, and a red leather jacket so fast that I could hardly believe how fast I got dressed.

Three hours later I lean up against the railing of the boardwalk waiting with the girls for the boys to arrive. Lilly is sitting at my feet, while Willow sits on Paul's bike and Sky sits on Dwayne's

"Hey girls", Paul yells causing heads to turn. Some people even glare at him which makes the smirk on his face even wider.

We say hi back but I notice four guys with them. I smirk when I notice they are surfers. David has something planned to start off the month. I want to jump on him and kiss him but I restrain myself. He knows what I' am thinking and smirks at me with a cigarette between his lips.

"Girls these are our guests for this evening", David says as he throws the finished cigarette on the ground.

"More like dinner", Willow whispers to me as I walk closer. I laugh under my breath, while Sky smiles trying to hide it by moving her hair to cover the sides of her face.

"Guests", Lilly asks while standing up to go sit on Marko's bike.

"We're having a party Lilly", Paul says with a wink.

"One hell of a party", Marko chimes in.

I look at Dwayne who shakes his head in agreement. "Well then let's get this party started", I say jumping on David's bike.

The group cheers and I notice the surfers drive motorcycles as well. Well that fooled me but I guess they were cooler then the last surfers we killed.

"Why don't you ride with me", one surfer in black shorts asks.

"She rides with me and that's final Kyle", David snaps.

The whole ride home we yell and scream but in the back of my mind I think about how David knows the name of one of the surfers. He never asks what their names are.

"David can I ask you something." He looks at me concerned and tells the others to go in and start the party.

"What it is Rayne?"

"How do you know that one surfer's name?"

"Oh, that guy named Kyle. Remember that fight I got into a year ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember the guy and I got hauled off for sometime to think about what we done? We were supposed to be there for two hours. They kept me for four and I almost didn't make it back to the cave in time", with each word he gets madder and madder, his eyes start to glow red and his fangs start to sprout.

"Calm down Davey", I whisper in his ear. I leave a trail of kisses down his throat.

"Thank you Rainy", he whispers stroking my hair.

I look back up to see his face has gone back to normal. "So you want to get revenge because he got you in trouble?"

"Yes, he is going to pay and his friends."

"Were going to have to share. Two vampires per surfer."

"I don't mind sharing with you Rayne", he brushes his lips against mine before kissing me.

"Let's go Davey. There's a party to die for going on and we're missing it."

He laughs and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Welcome lovebirds", Paul sings. Everyone bursts into laughter.

"Rayne come here", Sky yells from her bed where the other girls are seated.

"What's up", I plop down on the soft cushions and put a diamond shaped pillow in my lap.

"What were you talking about with David", Willow asks without hesitation.

I tell them everything and they listen without interrupting but I can tell what they are thinking by their facile expressions and the bond we all share from having David's blood running through our bodies.

"Girly come dance with us", Marko yells jumping on the bed like a five year old. The girls and I laugh and I put my hands up for Marko to grab. He does and makes me jump with him before he throws me up in the air and catches me as he jumps off the bed.

"Marko you're so childish", I yell over the music as he puts me to my feet and pulls me towards the others.

"That's why you love me", he smirks wrapping his arms gently around my waist.

"Yep that is the reason why. You caught me Marko."

"Shut up and dance fools", Dwayne yells in excitement and hunger. He pulls me out of Marko's grasp and twirls me around before dipping me low to the ground. I laugh and he smirks at me before hugging me close to him. I hug him back and then jump up on the fountain's edge where Paul is. We dance like complete idiots having a good time.

Before I know it everyone is dancing and even if we are about to kill the surfers I have to admit they can dance. Soon David pulls Kyle aside and they sit, David in his wheelchair and Kyle next to him in a chair.

They talk quietly and I don't want to overhear anything but I have a gut feeling that David is telling him about the fight they got into. The only reason Kyle agreed to come was because David had him and his friends under his spell. David is the master at getting people to do what he wants.

I want to keep watching them but Paul and Willow grab my hands and pull me to another part of the fountain. A part where I can't see David and Kyle. I dance and keep my face calm but deep down I'm worried and curious.

"No! I won't accept your apology Kyle. You have no idea what could have happened if I didn't make it home before sunrise!" Everyone turns to face them and Paul shuts off the music.

"No I don't have any idea David! Maybe you could tell me."

"How about I show you!" David vamps out and Kyle screams falling backwards after tripping over his own feet. His friends try to make a run for it but Marko, Paul, and Dwayne are to fast and have them in a firm grip.

"What the hell are you?!"

David laughs. "I knew you were dumb but I thought you had a little common sense." Kyle just stares at David waiting for an answer. "You really are stupid. I'm a vampire. We all are for crying out loud." David crouches down and gets right into Kyle's face. "Now this is the part where I get my revenge."

"David", Paul shouts from across the room.

"What Paul?!"

"Can we feed now?"

David smirks and shows his fangs. "Yes Paul now we can feed. Rayne get over here." I've seen David angry before but for some reason this scares me and my body won't move. "Now Rayne!" I find my nerve and move for two reason. One he is very angry and two, I remember how David felt when he came home. He thought we would be leaderless and not want to survive because he was not there to protect us and take care of us.

"David", I whisper.

"Don't worry Rayne just feed." He sinks his fangs into the left side of Kyle's neck. I think about how upset David was and it fills me with anger. Now I understand and hate Kyle just as much as David hates him. I sink my fangs into the right side of Kyle's throat.

As the warm blood runs down my throat the world around me dissolves. A new image is before. An image where I was still human and I first met David. I'm having a flashback this never happened when we did this together before. The flashback started off with me sitting outside at one of the blue tables. Legs bent so my sketchpad can lean against them. I draw furiously; it has my mom and her car on a highway and then her getting into her accident. I cry leaving stains on the drawing.

"Hey", a voice I never heard before. I look up to see the hottest guy I have ever seen. White blond hair, amazing but deadly eyes, his clothes are all black and he has a smirk to die for. "Why are you crying? Someone as beautiful as you should not be crying." He sits down next to me.

"My mom died. Now I'm stuck in this shit hole."

"That's horrible. My name is David by the way", he holds out his hand so I can shake it.

"I'm Rayne", I shake his hand and it feels like ice. But I don't care I like the feeling of it. I never want to let go but I have to.

"That's an amazing drawing Rayne."

"Thanks but it's about my mom death. Plus I like writing better so I don't care what it looks like", I look down at the drawing.

"Rayne", he holds my chin in his cold fingers. "It's not the end of the world. There are still people out there that will care for you and love you. Plus I believe that somethings never die." He smirks and my heart skips a thousand beats. My face starts to turn red from blushing.

"Thanks David."

He holds my shoulders down and looks into my eyes. I feel a deep connection to him but I can't explain it. "I'm always here for you. I'll stop by tomorrow night and introduce you to my friends."

"I'd like that a lot", I smile and he smirks.

"See you tomorrow night Rainy." With another smirk he starts to leave.

"See you later Davey", I smirk at him. He turns to me and smirks back. I hear him chuckle as he walks down the street to god knows where.

The vision disappears and I want it to come back. I remove my lips from Kyle's next to come face to face with David.

"Did you", he responds before I can finish my question. "But how, it never happened before?"

He holds my chin in his gloved hand. "You understood how I felt about Kyle. You just made our bond even stronger. I didn't think that it was possible but you always amaze me Rainy." He kisses me hard on the lips.

"You always amaze me Davey", I kiss him back.

When we turn everyone is looking at us. They want to know what just happened. "When we clean up this mess you'll find out", David yells.

Everyone moves so fast they look like blurs. The cave is cleaned in seconds. We split up to tell them. I tell the girls and David tells the boys.

"That's so romantic", Willow says with a sigh.

"Your so lucky Rayne", Sky agrees in a dream like voice.

"I'm happy for you and David", Lilly says and hugs me.

We listen in on the guy's reaction.

"She has you whipped" Paul cackles and gets a smack in the head by David. "But in a good way. Rayne is amazing."

"She is amazing. Your one lucky dude", Marko says.

"Yeah Rainy is one of a kind. You have it made man", Dwayne finishes.

The girls and I talk about the guys reactions and we all laugh about Paul getting smacked. Soon we go to our own beds. Then the boys come over to each of our beds and hug us goodnight and kiss us on the cheeks. Well David kisses me on the lips.

"I know I'm amazing Paul", I whisper as he hugs me.

"You little sneak", I laugh and he smirks.

When I kiss David goodnight I don't want it to end. It does and it makes me sad. But I get happy again when I hear yelling coming from the back of the cave. The boys are making fun of Paul. I think July has a chance of out beating June for the best month of this summer. I fall asleep hoping tomorrow will bring on even bigger and better things.


	12. Music and a Bonfire

**Chapter 12: Music and a Bonfire**

Night has come once again and it fills me with energy and happiness. Every night I wake up and feel great, unstoppable, and completely dangerous.

The girls and I get dressed for another night of mischief and fun while we wait for the boys to come down. I decide to wear a black short sleeve shirt that says Bite Me in red letters with what looks like blood dripping off each letter. I also put on black skinny jeans, red fingerless gloves, and a pair of low cut converses in red as well.

"Rainy", Sky asks as I apply my eyeliner.

"What Sky", I snap the lid back onto my eyeliner.

"Can I borrow your necklace with the bat on it?"

I tell her yes as I go to sit next to Lilly on one of the couches. I lean my head back and feel the couch move. When I glance up I find Lilly changing her position so she can rest her head on my lap. I lean back again and wait for the boys to hurry up.

"Come on boys lets get moving ", Willow yells. She jumps over the couch and sits on it with her legs outstretch and her arms behind her head.

"Shut up woman", Paul yells as they enter the room.

"Make me you Twisted Sister wannabe", she yells back.

"Really funny Willow", Paul says as everyone laughs at him.

"Let's go", David yells.

Willow, Lilly, and I get up off the couch and run up to the entrance where Sky is already headed. I hear the boys behind us where Marko and Dwayne are still laughing at Paul. Paul yells at them to shut up which makes them laugh harder.

"I wonder what we will do tonight", Sky asks as she goes to sit on Dwayne's bike.

"Something dangerous", I smirk. Then I sit on David's bike and look at the boys. Marko and Dwayne are still at it and Paul is getting more annoyed by the second.

"Marko, Dwayne give it a rest now!" David shouts as he sits down in front of me.

Marko and Dwayne get quiet instantly and sit on their bikes. I wrap my arms around David and rest my head on his back. When the engine starts and we start to head into the blackness I close my eyes. The others yell and scream around me. I can feel David's yells as well as hear it. I stay silent and enjoy the wind against my face and the sounds of my family yelling and screaming in excitement. Last night I realized how special my relationship with David truly was. I plan to enjoy my life with him even more then I planned when I first met him on that black and what was at first depressing night.

We park the bikes and I open my eyes wishing that it didn't have to end so soon. I can sense that David is worried about me since I wasn't yelling with them. I mentally tell him I'm fine and that I was enjoying my life more then ever. That the flashback made me realize how special our relationship truly is.

He smirks at me and kisses me hard. "I feel the same way Rayne", he whispers in my ear and at a volume so only I can hear him.

"Come on let's get moving", Paul yells.

"You're not the boss of us", Marko states.

"Yeah, David is", Sky agrees

We walk up to them with his arm around my waist. "Sky is part right. I' am the boss and so is Rayne." I look at him in disbelief but he just nods his head and smirks. He mentally tells me that I have always been a boss. I'm the leader of The Lost Girls so that made me leader. Plus I yell at the boys when I feel the need to. So I' am and will always be a leader.

We spend the night goofing off and causing trouble. We even go into Max's Video Store where David and Max nod at each other. I say hi to him and the customers that remember me from those nights I worked. David may have forgiven Max but that doesn't mean he won't give him a hard time. Max knows this as well as everybody else but he is not surprised. David doesn't do anything tonight or the other nights he told me he stopped in. He is waiting for when Max least expects it.

Now we are by the railing near the bikes looking at the people who pass by or the ocean. Someone has a stereo that is blaring out great 80's music. Paul moves his head to the music and slaps his knee to the beat. I can't help but move my head to the music as well. When I look around I notice everyone is moving to the music, even David is moving his head to the beat.

I jump off the railing to sit by David who is on his bike. I sit behind him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey Davey."

"Rayne that is not a proper greeting", I can tell he is smirking.

I jump off the bike and stand next to him. His hands hold my face caringly and his fingers stroke my cheeks. I bring my head down and kiss him long and hard. I don't care who is watching and make the kiss more intense by adding tongue. He moans softly, no one can hear it the music is way to loud.

"How was that? Was it proper enough", I ask as I break the kiss.

"Very proper." He smirks. I walk to the end of the bike and wrap my arm around his neck for support as I get onto the bike. Then I place my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his shoulder. The song Alabama Song (Whisky Bar) By: The Doors plays next.

"Well, show me the way to the next little girl. Oh, don't ask why. Oh, don't ask why.  
Show me the way to the next little girl. Oh, don't ask why. Oh, don't ask why.  
For if we don't find the next little girl. I tell you we must die. I tell you we must die.  
I tell you, I tell you I tell you we must die", I sing into David's ear.

He chuckles at the lyrics. It makes him think of vampires going hunting. If we the vampires don't find a person to feed on it will only be a matter of days before we get weak and die.

An hour or so later we ride down the beach to see a bonfire going on. "Hey what do you say we go hunting", David says to us as we watch the surfers dance around the fire.

"Hell yeah", Paul says. We all agree and head for the party. David does the talking as always and they don't mind us hanging out with them. They should mind, their going to be dead in a couple hours or maybe less.

As I dance with Marko and Dwayne I count out how many surfers are here. I smile when I notice there will be enough for all of us.

Marko sees me smirk. "Yes Girly there is enough for everyone."

"I'm happy about it too Rainy", Dwayne says and spins me around.

"When do you think we'll kill them", Willow whispers as she dances over.

"It's been and hour and a half so not much longer I hope", I reply.

Fifteen minutes later one surfer upsets David. Telling him how he wanted to get with me. When David flipped out the surfer said he didn't realize I was with him.

"Only a blind man couldn't see we are together." David snaps. "Didn't you see her kiss me ten minutes ago? Didn't you see me wrap my arms around her waist five minutes ago?" David has his hands around the guy's throat now.

"David", Paul asks.

"Yeah Paul now", we all vamp out causing the surfers to run for it screaming their heads off. David waste no time in killing his prey. He bites him in different places including his head. Blood is everywhere but no one seems to care.

I enjoy the warm blood as it slides down. Nothing has ever tasted this good. But I guess when you're a vampire blood is the only thing you crave them most. Sure we eat human food but what we really enjoy is that red shiny liquid that warms our throats and makes us feel alive and satisfied.

We burn the bodies and sit down on the sand to make sure every bit of evidence is gone. David holds me close to him and leaves kisses and bite marks on my neck. He is still pissed and besides killing I' am the only thing that can calm him down. The bites don't hurt but I can feel the anger with each bite and with each touch of his perfect lips.

Two hours later he is calm enough so that we can leave and go straight home without having to go hunting again. I hold him tight to let him know I love him and would do anything for him.

We spend the rest of the night in the cave listening to music. No one talks or dances, we just stay quiet. David's mood has affected everyone. We had a special moment last night and now some surfer has ruined his mood. I think it did this because David thinks that everyone knows we have a special relationship but not everyone knows that and that pisses him off.

I sit on his lap while he sits in his wheelchair. I send those thoughts to him and he tells me I'm right. His mood gets a little better but we still spend the night listening to music. Everyone knows his mood has lightened but they don't want to move without his permission.

"Daylight is arriving boys. Let's go", David breaks the silence.

I jump off David's lap and watch as the boys say good morning to the girls. They always save me for last. I guess David told them they had to. Marko hugs me first and whispers that everything is okay and then kisses my cheek. Dwayne is next and kisses my cheek first and then hugs me. While he hugs me he tells me that David is calm now and there is nothing to worry about. I believe him since I saw them talking while Marko hugged me. When Paul hugs me I know everything is okay. Paul tires to grab my butt and as I call him a pervert David laughs. Paul kisses my cheek and smirks at me then winks as he turns.

"David", I whisper as he hugs me.

"Yes, Rayne I'm fine. No dumb surfer is ruining the way I feel about you and our special moment." We kiss the same way we did at the boardwalk only a little longer. The boys have all gone to the back of the cave but the girls are still here. But I don't care because I know they are not watching. This is a special moment and they don't want to make David mad again.

David leaves and the girls and I get dressed for bed. We talk about music and books as we do so. We also talk about David and his reaction before we climb into bed. We tell each other good morning and then I rest my head on my pillows.

I think about tonight and I can't complain. Sure David got mad but he just wants everyone to know we are together. I can't blame him I want everyone to know as well. I close my eyes and dream of a world where everyone knows how much David and I mean to one another. I can't wait for tomorrow night and the fun and danger it is going to bring. No matter if people know we are together or not because in my dreams that world where everyone knows we are together can be created.


	13. Paul’s Bet

**Chapter 13: Paul's Bet**

I wake up first and decide to get dressed for another night at the boardwalk. It doesn't take me long to find a great outfit. I slip into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red short sleeve shirt with a black vest overtop of it. On my feet is a pair of black leather cowboy boots. I fix my hair and put on my eyeliner and sit in David's wheelchair until everyone else wakes up.

Willow wakes up next and a couple minutes later Sky and Lilly follow. We talk while they get dressed. We are so excited and wonder what tonight is going to bring. The talking is on going and I know it would get Paul annoyed.

The boys come down an hour later but we don't care that we hade to wait. We were having such a great time just talking and telling jokes.

"We're going hunting first", David announces.

Paul yells in joy and the rest of us follow his lead. "I can't wait to sink my fangs into some flesh", Paul yells and jumps onto the fountain's edge.

"Paul shut up. You look like a fool", Marko booms with laughter.

"He is a fool. Don't you remember Marko", I say with a smile on my face.

Paul launches himself at me and I jump out of the wheelchair and run next to Dwayne. I'm to fast for Paul and he lands on top of the wheelchair causing it to roll backwards.

Everyone laughs but the only one I notice is David. He smirks at me and I smirk back as Dwayne places me onto his back.

"Dwayne I can walk you know", I tell him as he starts to walk out of the cave with me still on his back.

"You're a leader Rainy. A leader shouldn't have to walk", he announces with pride. Marko yells his agreement even though he is right next to us.

"David is a leader and he walks", Lilly states.

"Yes Lilly he is. But he is a guy while Rayne is a girl. We show more respect to the ladies", Marko states while using his hands for a dramatic feel.

"That and he weights more then you", Paul laughs.

The next thing I see is Paul on the ground with David. I didn't even see him launch himself at Paul. We all laugh as Paul and David wrestle. Looking at David no one would have guest that this is the same guy who kills any human he sees. Who would kill someone just because they looked at me a certain way.

"Stop it guys we need to hunt. And that is an order", I bark like a Queen.

David and Paul untangle themselves and all the while David is smirking at me.

"Way to go Queen Rayne", Marko shouts and pounds my fist with his.

I jump off of Dwayne's back when we reach the bikes. I waste no time getting onto David's motorcycle. David smirks at me before getting on and I wrap my arms around him. He mentally tells me that Queen Rayne suits me. I kiss his neck for a thank you. I feel his body move as he chuckles and it fills me with happiness and a feeling of being loved. But I always feel loved when I'm with my family.

We find a bonfire on the beach but don't ask the surfers if we can join. Instead we watch their every move and smirk and laugh at all the dumb things they are doing. The music fills my body with the urge to dance but I restrain myself and focus on the task at hand. I wish David would leap out and tackle one of them already, I can't wait any longer. I need to have blood running down my throat, covering my face, and filling me with life and danger, and the feeling of being unstoppable, and untouchable.

Finally two painful minutes later David leaps into the air. We follow just seconds behind. Everyone has their targets pinned to the ground begging for their lives. We ignore their cries and their hands that are hitting our bodies trying to stop us. These actions just make us want to kill them more. I hear their screams around me and my family enjoying every drop of blood pouring out of our victim's bodies.

The bodies are sucked dried and thrown into the fire. We sit back and relax waiting for every last bit of evidence to disappear. There will be more missing posters up after tonight but we don't care. These people are the only way we can survive and we don't feel sorry for them or their families. Sure it's harsh but I don't care. I would if I was human but I'm not, I' am a vampire, it is in my nature to kill for my survival.

David kisses me before I get on behind him. We ride the rest of the way to the boardwalk with yells and screams. When we arrive we park in the usual place and head in the same direction as always.

We walk around causing trouble and goofing off for a couple hours. I notice Paul has my guitar strapped to his back and I makes me think. I know he has something planned so I don't ask. I just hope he doesn't mess up my baby in the process of this plan. My mother told me I got my musical talents from my father but I could care less about him.

"What do we do now", Sky asks as we stop in front of the Merry Go Round.

"Rayne will provide us with some entertainment", Paul announces as he removes the guitar from his back and hands it to me.

"What", I practically shout as I cradle my acoustic guitar.

"I bet you can't play in front of all these people", Paul says and then smirks at me.

If I was human I wouldn't be able to but with David's blood running through me I feel like anything is possible that no one can hurt me with weapons or words.

"How much money are we talking Paul", I asks looking him dead in the eyes.

"20 dollars Rayne."

"Say goodbye to your 20 dollars Paul", I blow him a kiss and grab Willow's hand.

"Hey she can't help you", Paul shouts.

"You never said that. Plus we already agreed on the terms so it's too late", I shout back.

Marko, Dwayne, Lilly, and Sky laugh while David smirks and shakes his head in amusement. Willow and I decide on the song "People are Strange", By: The Doors. As we sing and I play the guitar people start to gather around us. They even clap and sang along with us. Willow threw down my guitar case and people were throwing money in there. We got the crowd really going and they wanted more from us. We did three more songs until a couple of cops came by and told us we needed to ask permission before we could perform. There was a concert going on and we were taking the crowd away from people who paid and asked for the use of the boardwalk.

The crowd was angry but we calmed them down and told them we didn't want to cause any trouble. They crowd was eating up everything we said and some even gave us more money while the cops weren't looking. Luckily Willow sensed the cops before they showed up and closed the bag over and kicked it near Lilly so the cops wouldn't take our money.

I held out my hand to Paul. "Why do I have to pay you? You got paid by all those people."

"A deal is a deal and a bet is a bet", I stated as I pocketed the money with a smirk on my face.

I put my guitar back in its case and put it on my back. The group won't stop talking about what Willow and I did as we walk to the bikes. David wraps his arm around my shoulders and whispers in my ear not to be embarrassed. Sure they talk about Willow but the main discussion is me and my playing and singing skills.

We ride home and yell and scream more the usual. We enter the cave where David tells Marko to go out and get takeout. I know he will get Chinese food but I can't bet Paul again. I think he knows not to bet me or he will lose all his money.

As we wait I get out my other baby which is an electric guitar and start to play. First random notes and then the song "We Don't Need No Education", By: Pink Floyd. Everyone joins in including Paul who has gotten over the fact that I won the bet and have taken almost all of his money.

Marko comes back with Chinese food and tells me I have to do the song again. I don't want to at first but when he pouts and begs on his knees I have no choice but to give in.

We spend all night listening to music again but this time we sing and dance and I even play my electric guitar more. By the time morning comes I' am out of energy and can hardly hug and kiss the guys good morning.

"Your something else Rayne", David whispers against my lips. We kiss for a few minutes and then he pushes me back onto my bed where my head greets the pillows gratefully. I start to drift off to sleep but I feel David run his fingers down my neck and then kiss me where his fingers traveled.

I sensed that he is leaving and I want him to stay but I' am too tired to communicate in any shape or form. So I let sleep come over me and hope that tomorrow will be even better then tonight, which will be hard considering tonight is on my top ten lists for most amazing nights in the summer of 2008.


	14. When Max Least Expects It

**Chapter 14: When Max Least Expects It**

Hands run down my legs and I turn my head to see David smirking at me. I smirk back and enjoy his hands running over every inch of exposed skin. Finally I find my voice and speak.

"What are you doing here", I ask as he kisses my neck.

"I knew you wanted me to stay with you. So when you fell asleep I came back."

I nod my head to show I understand and enjoy his lips against my skin. He holds me close and I feel protected. It feels like the first time I saw him, the first time he touched me with his cold hands, the first time I heard his voice, the first time he kissed me, and any of the other first times I had with David.

"Are we going to the boardwalk tonight', I ask after his lips leave mine.

"Yeah and bring your electric guitar."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough." This is the only reply I get before his lips come crashing down on mine. I enjoy every minute of it but soon Dwayne yells that they are up and are getting ready to go. "Go wake up the girls", he orders.

"Yes master", I tease. He smirks and kisses me before taking off for the back of the cave.

"Lost Girls wake up", I yell causing them all to jump up into the air. I laugh so hard I fall backwards onto my bed.

"Not funny Rayne", they all yell at the same time.

"Sorry but the boys are already getting dressed."

"Crap", Willow yells as she starts to dig through her pile of crazy and funky outfits.

"We overslept that's impossible", Sky says in complete disbelief.

"We were pretty tired. The boys have been around longer then us so it is possible that their bodies can function better on a crazy time schedule", Lilly says causing all of us to stop and stare at her.

"Wow", is all we say. She smirks at us and we continue getting dressed.

I decide on black skinny jeans, a black tank top with red and silver skulls on it, black converses with red laces and my black military jacket. I finish my eyeliner and hair just as the boys come running down to us.

"Girly let's go", Marko grabs me around the waist and picks me up as I grab my electric guitar.

"My portable amp", I yell as Marko carries me away.

"I got it Rainy", Dwayne holds it up and smiles at me.

"Thanks Dwayne", I shout.

"You're such a suck up", I hear Paul yell. Dwayne replies that he is a vampire and this causes Paul to rant about vampire puns.

"Paul give it a rest", David yells as he sits on his bike. Marko places me on the ground and offers to hold onto my guitar. I let him and watch as he carefully holds it and makes sure that the strap is nice and tight on his back.

"I think you love your guitar more then me", David says as I wrap my arms around his waist. Then he turns to me and pouts.

"No, I defiantly love you more", I state and kiss him hard.

"I know I just wanted to kiss you." He smirks at me and I can't help but laugh. I tell him mentally that he knows he can kiss me anywhere at anytime.

We go hunting first and decide on a group of surfers having a bonfire in the middle of the beach. No one else is around them so there will be no witnesses. If there was we would have to find them and kill them too.

David crouches low to the ground and we follow. We are nicely hidden from view, it is another surprise attack. I love surprise attacks, you never know what will happen when you jump up and scare them.

"I want the one with the purple Mohawk", Paul announces in a whisper full of hunger.

"No, I wanted that one", Marko hisses.

"Too bad Marko I already picked him!"

"No way", Marko almost yells.

"Shut up the both of you", David hisses and smacks them upside their heads. "Marko gets the purple Mohawk guy and Paul you get the one that has the black Mohawk. So now is everyone happy?"

Paul and Marko both nod their heads but I see Marko smirk at Paul causing Paul to glare. I laugh quietly and then bring my attention back on the surfers.

We wait five more minutes and then David leaps into the air and tackles a surfer with bleached blond hair and a great tan. I don't notice what the other surfers look like for I' am to hunger to look. I sink my fangs into warm flesh as the surfer screams and claws at my back. I ignore him and keep feeding and let the warm blood running down my throat be the only thing on my mind.

The bodies burn completely but we decide to stay a little while longer. We all stretch out in the sand enjoying the new found energy that came with the warm blood.

I sit in between David's legs and rest my head on his hard muscular chest. He kisses my neck and nips at it every now and then.

A while later we take off for the boardwalk. As we ride we scream with excitement but as I do this I think about why David had me bring my electric guitar. I bet he is reading my mind but I don't care I have to think about it, I'm too curious.

"Stop being curious", David says as we get off his bike.

"Stop listening to my thoughts", I say sarcastically.

"Never", he whispers in my ear.

For the first couple of hours we walk around the boardwalk and cause trouble. No police in sight so far, thank god for that one. But I'm sure their looking out for us. They love to yell at us when we get in trouble, especially when it's David getting into trouble.

"Max's Video Store", Sky says as Marko holds the door open for us.

"Very good Schuyler you get a gold star for today", Paul says in a sarcastic tone. When Sky glares at him alls he does his smirk and walk off to stand next to David.

"It's all part of the plan", David says as we catch up with them.

"What do you think he has planned", Lilly asks as we walk past Max. Max looks at us as we follow David down one of the isles.

"I have no idea", I reply.

"What ever it is it will be great", Willow tells us excitedly.

Soon we stop at the end of the isle where there is a plug to plug in my portable amp. Marko hands David my guitar which then David plugs into the amp. Paul and Dwayne adjust the volume and everything is set.

I was thinking David was going to hand me my guitar so I could play it but he doesn't. Instead he fixes the strap so it can go around his head and fit around his body perfectly. He plays a couple of cords and frowns in disappointment but soon that winning but evil smirk is back on his face.

"Paul crank up the volume", he says while looking at me.

I smirk back at him as Paul does what he is told. David begins to play a really hardcore song that could possibly make eardrums bleed, especially at the volume he is playing the song at. People start to complain and the boys fall to the floor in fits of laughter. The girls and I join in the laughter as well and soon the whole store is yelling at Max.

"I'll handle it", Max says as he walks towards us. He acts calm but as soon as he reaches us he looks like a pissed off father. "What do you think your doing", he yells at us but is looking only at David.

David stops playing to talk. "Making music", he screams and goes back to playing the same song at the same exact place he left off at.

"Get out know", he yells. David tells Marko and Dwayne to pack everything up while he stares at Max in amusement. When Marko and Dwayne are done he tells us with a nod of his head to start heading out.

I wait by the end of the isle for David. "Didn't expect that Max did you? You know me being nice to others except for my gang is not my style." With that said he walks off.

"Harsh much", I says as he slings his arm around me. He laughs the whole way out the door.

We spend I couple more hours at the boardwalk. We do nothing special, just sit on the bikes and listen to some guy's stereo. Then we take off into the dieing night.

"Did you enjoy tonight ", David whispers in my ear as he sits in his wheelchair with me on his lap.

"Yeah I think you need a reward", I whisper back. He smirks against my neck and as I look around I see Paul doing pervert movements in our direction.

David looks up when everyone starts to laugh. "No need to practice Paul you're never going to get any anyway", David says causing everyone to laugh harder. Marko falls to the ground holding his stomach.

"If words could kill I would be dead", Marko says as he tires to standup.

We spend the rest of the night goofing off and doing stupid things. Like pushing David and me around in the wheelchair and jumping around the cave like idiots.

The boys kiss and hug me good morning and the girls hug me too. When they leave for the other area of the cave they sometimes sleep in I know David has something planned.

"So where's my reward Rayne", David asks as his lips touch my neck and his arms pull me close against his body.

"Right here", I say as I push him onto the bed and straddle his waist. We kiss for a while until I hear Paul's voice from the back of the cave.

"Let's get it on", Paul yells.

"Shut up Paul", we all yell back at the same time.

David and I make love without any interruptions from Paul or anybody else. I lay down with David's arms around me. He kisses my neck and I feel sparks throughout my body.

"You're mom would be proud at how strong you are Rayne", David whispers as he plays with the ruby on my necklace.

"I know", I say as I close my eyes.

"I love you Rayne. Now get some sleep we have another night of hunting on our hands.

"Love you too David", I move closer to him. "I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"Every night with you is another reason for me to keep hunting and live." He kisses me on the lips and then I move my head so it rests under his strong chin.

Now I really can't wait for tomorrow night to come. I feel the same way as David does and couldn't imagine being a vampire without him by my side. Tomorrow night I'll be sure to make David even prouder then he already is to have me as his vampire mate.


	15. Another Night of Hunting

**Chapter 15: Another Night of Hunting**

David wakes me up and tells me to get dressed. He wakes the other girls and tells them the same thing. I decide on grey skinny jeans, a black tank top with the word danger on it written in silver and red. I put on biker boots and my black military jacket. Then I fix my hair and apply my eyeliner before sitting on one of the couches next to Lilly.

"Do you think we're hunting first ", Lilly ask in a hopeful voice.

I connect with David for a few seconds and then give her the correct answer. "Yes Lilly we are going hunting first." She smirks at me and I ruffle her hair that she just put pink highlights in.

"Let's go women", Paul shouts as he jumps in front of us.

"Shut up Paul", Sky shouts back and hits him upside the head. We all laugh as Paul chases Sky around the cave. They jump and dodge for a good five minutes before David becomes impatient.

"Stop", he orders in a deadly yell. "Enough fooling around it's time to hunt."

"Hell ya", Marko yells as he picks up Lilly and spins her around.

We all run out of the cave and pounce on the bikes like they are the prey. I wrap my arms around David's waist. Everyone yells and screams in excitement waiting until David finds the perfect prey. The bonfires and people all blend into a big blur as we reach deadly speeds. It looks like the world is speeding up before my eyes but I know it's just from David driving to fast.

As we reach another bonfire David starts to slow down, he has found our next meal. As I connect with him he feels happy and dangerous inside. He knows one of the people at this bonfire. My only question is how he knows this person.

We come to a complete stop and everyone else follows. David gets off the bike and walks over to the surfers who are sitting around drinking beer. No surprise attack tonight, but I can deal with that.

Dwayne smirks at me and I know he knows something. "Who does David know? And how does he know him", I ask.

"The one in the red shirt, his name is Ryan. David killed his cousin the night we met you."

I wonder why David is after Ryan, he didn't do anything to him. David has to be up to something.

"Come on Rayne let's party", Paul shouts as he picks me up.

We drink for a little bit and when the surfers get drunk we start to dance around the fire like idiots. The red, yellow, and orange of the fire are hypnotizing, and it makes me want to feed right away. Whenever one of them passes me I get a smell of their warm flesh. Then thoughts of their blood run through my mind making me hungrier.

Not one of the surfers upsets David. I wonder how he is going to attack them. Is he going to wait until they upset him or is he just going to jump on one of them and wait for us to follow? My question is answered an hour later.

"I met your cousin on the night he died", David says to Ryan out of nowhere.

"Really how did you meet him", Ryan asks with curiosity in his eyes. He takes a sip of beer while waiting for David to answer.

"I killed him", David answers calmly.

"You're kidding me man. The police said he was attacked by a wild animal."

"Well I'm kind of like an animal. But I prefer to call myself a creature of the night."

Ryan and his friends laugh. "Like a vampire", he asks with humor in his eyes.

"Yes a vampire", David growls and shows his fangs. Ryan and his friends stop laughing and scream. We all vamp out and chase them around for some fun. Someone pulls me back and I growl. "Rayne we have to share, there is only seven", he looks to the ground as he finishes his sentence. I gaze down to see he has Ryan pinned down with only his foot. Ryan can't move but tries with all his might to get free.

I smirk; there is nothing better then sharing blood with David. Suddenly David crouches to the ground and grabs Ryan's neck. He sinks his teeth into his left side, I follow shortly after and when my fangs sink into Ryan's warm flesh I realize why David chose to kill him.

Just like with Kyle the world around me disappears and a new one takes its place. This time it is a flashback of when I met the boys for the first time. It starts out with me waiting excitedly outside; I can't keep the smile off my face. David never said when he would come but I have a feeling when he will show. I can't explain it but I just know he will show and his friends will be right behind him.

Soon I hear voices and my heart starts to beat really fast. They stop walking and are hidden by the wall so I can't get a glimpse of any of them.

"Is she funny", one of his friends asks.

"Is she quiet like me", another asks.

"The most important question is, is she hot", another one asks and then howls like a wolf.

Then David's voice comes next and I start to blush. "I have a good feeling she's funny. She is very creative and I can tell she likes to be quiet sometimes and yes Paul she is very hot."

"That is what I like to here", another howl comes from his friend named Paul.

"That's not the point thought. I feel so different around her, she is my soul mate I can feel it. She is not like the other girls on the boardwalk. She is so special and I want to be there for her always and forever." Which each word David speaks my heart beats faster and I would never know how true those words were until I got adopted.

"I want to meet her David", a hyper voice yells.

"Be patient Marko", David says in return.

"We have waited long enough David. She is perfect for you and we will love her like a sister."

"I know Dwayne. This was all meant to happen. I knew it as soon as I saw her last night crying."

The talking stops and they begin to walk again. It takes only a few seconds until they come into view. David smirks at me and his friends smile at one another. I think this means they have already approved of me.

"Hey Rayne", David whispers against my skin after he kisses my cheek. He stands tall and introduces his friends. "This is Marko, he is the youngest and is full of energy", he points to a boy with long hair and a very cool and colorful coat. He says hi to me and I say hi back then he hugs me. "This is Dwayne, he is very quiet. I have a feeling you two will get along great." He points to a boy with long black hair. He nods his head at me and his eyes are filled with happiness and acceptance. "And last but not least Paul. He can be a pervert so if you want you can hit him", he points to a boy with long blond hair. Paul smirks at me and kisses me on the cheek.

Marko talks to me first and we have a lot in common. I have never seen anyone with as much energy as him. Paul joins in next and tells a lot of rude jokes. I find them funny which he likes and talks to me even more. Dwayne joins in as well and I find out we have a lot in common also. We talk about music and they find it cool that I like bands like The Doors, Pink Floyd, and Aerosmith, and much more. Also, that I love to listen to records instead of CDs. David joins in every now and then but mostly watches us. He smiles and smirks a lot which I take as I sigh that things are going well.

"It's getting late we should go", David announces while standing up.

"But David", Marko whines. I laugh at his kid like behavior. David gives him a warning look. "Bye Girly", Marko says as he hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. I laugh at his nickname for me but I find it cute.

"See you later Rainy", Dwayne whispers as he hugs me and kisses my cheek as well. I tell him bye and smile at my other nickname.

"Later Rayne", Paul says as he hugs me tight. I laugh a goodbye as I push him off of me. He smirks at me a blows me a kiss.

"Guys give us a second", David says. The group says goodbye again and starts to walk off. "I knew they would like you Rayne", he says with a smirk.

"Well I like them."

"I'm glad this worked out." David stares into my eyes. "I promise we'll visit you every night", he says as he hugs me. Then with a kiss on the cheek he starts to leave.

"See you later Davey", I call after him.

He chuckles. "See you later Rainy."

I sit outside for an hour thinking about what just happened. Life couldn't get any better then this. Or maybe it could and I just didn't know it yet.

The flashback dissolves and I bring my head up to see a smirking David. "Still surprising me Rainy", he whispers against my lips. We kiss each other passionately and I hear the others talking about how we made our bond even stronger. How can this be when we are bonded so strongly already? I didn't want an answer I didn't care what it was just as long as David was by my side.

The rest of the night is spent at the boardwalk. I never leave David's side and he never leaves mine. He keeps his arm around my waist all night long. I can't help but smirk.

We ride into the fading night and yell and scream. I yell so much I think my voice might go. I don't care thought I'm to happy to care. David yells with me, seeing us happy makes the gang yell and scream even more. Being a vampire couldn't get much better.

The hour of darkness that is left is spent by listening to music. David and I stay near each other again and I feel protected lying against him. I start to fall asleep and I feel everyone hug and kiss my goodnight. When I sense that they have left David picks me up and lays me down. He covers us up and places my head gently on his chest. He holds me tight and whispers in my ear.

"I love you David", I mumble as I slip deeper and deeper into sleep.

"I love you too Rayne", he whispers back. "You will never stop amazing me", he kisses me on the lips and then on the top of my head.

I move closer to him and he holds me even tighter then before. Tonight was the best night of my vampire life so far. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow night. What I do know about tomorrow night is that David will be there and I will be making him proud once again.


	16. The Death of the Month of July

**Chapter 16: The Death of the Month of July**

I get dressed in black skinny jeans, a black and white stripped shirt, and a pair of black converses. As I fix my hair and apply my eyeliner I think about how fast July went by. Tonight is the last night of July and I find that shocking. It seemed like summer has just started. July is so far the best month of this year, I hope August will be even better.

I sit on the couch with the rest of the girls as we wait for the boys to come down and take us hunting and to the boardwalk.

"Summer is going by so fast", Sky says breaking the silence.

"Yeah tomorrow August will be here", Willow adds.

"I do love the Fall though", Lilly says. "What about you Rayne?"

"I love the fall too. But I wish this Summer would last forever." When I finish my sentence I sigh. This summer has been the best one so far. I never want it to end but I know it has to and I will have to deal with that forever.

"Let's go!" I look up when I hear David's voice. David is the main reason why this summer has been so great.

"Come on Girly", Marko yells as he picks me up and runs out into the dark night. I laugh with him but I still feel sad about Summer ending.

"Are you okay Rainy", I look to my right and see Lilly standing there with worry in her blue eyes.

"I'm just sad that Summer is almost over. We only have a month after tonight is over. This has been the best Summer of my five years of being a vampire."

Lilly tells me everything is okay and that she will miss this Summer too. She hugs me tight and I kiss the top of her head.

"Let's go women", Paul yells from his bike.

"Stop being as asshole Paul. We're coming all right", I yell as I grab Lilly's hand and run with her to the bikes.

"Rayne are you okay", David asks as he looks deep into my eyes.

"Yeah everything is great David", I reply with a smile. He nods his head but I see the frown on his face. Now is one of those times I wish our bond wasn't so strong. I hop onto his bike and wrap my arms around him. My head rests on his back and I close my eyes. I hear my family yell but I'm too depressed to. They don't understand how happy this Summer has made me. One more month and all this great stuff will be just a memory in the past. Fall will start and I can feel darker and colder things approaching. They always do when the weather gets colder and damper.

David decides on another surprise attack. I'm happy about that but it also makes me said to think about all the great surprise attacks we had this Summer so far. We wait five minutes before we leap into action. As soon as my teeth break the warm flesh of my victim my sadness turns into anger. I get so angry that I snap his neck before I finish draining him of blood. I'm killing like David does, everyone must die no matter what.

The blood makes me happy again and I drain the blood out quicker. I feel it run all over the place and I know the lower half of my face is covered with it. I don't care and drink more and even faster then before. When I push the body aside I smirk and wipe my face off with the back of my hand.

I watch Paul grab my meal and toss it into the bonfire. He smirks at me when he turns to face us again. I stare into the fire and it makes me want to kill even more then before. I never felt like this before expect for when I was going through my blood lust faze at the start of Summer.

"Rayne", David whispers against my cheek as he holds my face in his hands. "Tell me what's the matter with you. I need to hear you say it." He strokes my cheek with his thumb and he sounds sad and desperate.

"Summer is almost ending. I don't want it to David, this Summer has been so much fun so far. So many great things have happen in such as short amount of time. I wish it would last forever."

David wipes the tears off my face. I didn't even realize I was crying. "Did you ever think that the rest of the year could be great too. You never know what the year has in store. Trust me I know, I thought my life was great but then I met you and now words can't describe all the great things I'm feeling."

"Thanks David", I whisper as he hugs me tight. When we pull apart he kisses me on the lips. Everything feels better now, I was just too emotional and caught up in the moment that I forget how the rest of the year could get better. No matter if the Fall starts to feel a little darker and colder. Good things can happen at anytime. David helped me realize this and I will be forever grateful.

When I turn to the group they are staring at me. I didn't want to worry them but I had and I'm sorry for making them feel that way. When I get closer Willow, Lilly and Sky run up to me and we have a group hug. We laugh and everything is like it used to be. Dwayne hugs me next and whispers to me that everything is going to be okay and things can get better no matter what time of year it is. I just need to control my emotions before they get the best of me. Marko hugs me and spins me around, we laugh and now things really seem normal. Paul is next and after he hugs me he smacks my butt. I push him hard and he laughs. Now I' am confident that things will be okay and be like they use to be before my emotions got the best of me like Dwayne said just a minute before.

We get on the bikes and ride to the boardwalk. This time I scream and yell with the rest of them. I sense that David is happy and I mentally tell him I'm alright and I will never let my emotions take control ever again. But I can't promise it, although I will try my best.

At the boardwalk the girls and I do some shopping, well a lot of shopping. Then we ride some rides and act like idiots. We sit down and talk for a while and then go to find the boys so we can hang out with them. We find them leaving Max's Video Store and all of them have big smirks on their faces. I know they annoyed Max and I can't help but smirk back at them.

"Have fun Davey", I tease.

"You know it", he tells me as he puts and arm around my shoulders.

Then we all spend the night walking around and looking for trouble. We get into a lot of trouble tonight and I like it a lot. We get in so much trouble that a whole group of cops had to yell at us to leave admittedly. David caused the most trouble, he tried to choke some guy just because he was looking at me. I smile the whole time because now things are differently back to normal. I officially stop worrying and just enjoy the rest of the night.

The fading night air feels good against my even colder skin. When we enter the cave we start to goof off right away. We play music really loud and scream and yell as loud as we can. We dance like idiots and make fun of one another. Everyone is really helping me relax even if they don't know it.

Morning comes and the boys tell us good morning. Marko hugs me tight and tells me something really funny to make me laugh and smile. Then he tickles me which is so not fair because I'm ticklish almost everywhere. He kisses me on the cheek and runs off. Dwayne hugs me even tighter and just his smell and touch makes me calm and happy. Paul is next and he picks me up so my legs are around his waist. I bury my face in his hair and hug him tight. He hugs me back and kisses me on the cheek. With my feet on the ground and a howl escaping his mouth he runs off to go to sleep.

The girls hug me next and tell me they would be lost without me. I tell them I would be lost with out them which causes us to hug more. When we finally break apart they run off to bed. David comes over to my bed and sits down. I sit up so I don't have to look up at him.

"Your happy now", he states. I nod my head and smile at him. "I love nothing more then to see you happy." He kisses me on the lips and holds me close to him. "I love you Rainy", he runs his fingers through my hair and then kisses me again.

"I love you too Davey." I kiss him hard on the lips and soon it turns out to be a make out session.

"See I love it when you're happy." He smirks at me when we finally part. With one last kiss he runs off to sleep.

I lay my head down and smile. Tonight started off bad but turned out to be amazing. I replay tonight in my head and smile at the thought of everything we did. I pull the covers up to my chin and turn my body to the side so I can sleep in a good position that I like. I'm no longer sad about Summer coming to an end. I can't wait for every night that comes and all the challenges that will come along with it. David helped me out tonight and the others made me realize how great my life was with them and how it is only going to get better. So tomorrow night I hope you come too soon and another thing bring it on because I'm so ready for anything you have to throw at me. Noting is going to bring me down. Not when I have a great family by my side to help me.

Sleep comes easily to me and alls I want is tomorrow night to come. I want to show it what I'm made of , the old me is here again and nothing is going to tear me down and make me emotional. Especially something as common as Summer coming to an end.


	17. A Vampire Feeding Party

**Chapter 17: A Vampire Feeding Party**

The first night of August has arrived and I'm so excited. All the sadness has left me and is replaced by happiness and excitement. I have a feeling tonight will be different, full of fun and lots of feeding. David has something planned I can sense it with every bone in my body and with his blood running through me like a flowing river.

As I get dressed I think of what tonight will bring. I put on purple checkered skinny jeans, a black top with a big shiny purple guitar on it, my low top black converses and my black military jacket. I make my hair look a little messy and apply my black eyeliner.

I sit down on the couch and wait impatiently for the others to get ready. I can't stop thinking about tonight and all the great things that will happen.

"Why so fidgety", Willow asks as she sits down next to me.

"I'm excited for tonight. David has something planned I can feel it."

"So do I", she states with a smile on her face.

When Lilly and Sky come over they agree that David has something big planned. We could read his thoughts since we all have his blood running through us but we want to be surprised even if we say we want to know at any cost and as soon as possible.

Paul comes running down to us yelling and screaming like an idiot. "A vampire feeding party", he screams as he twirls me around.

"So that is what David has planned", I say with a smirk.

"Yes it is", I turn my head at David's voice. He smirks at me with hunger and lust in his eyes. I smirk back with the same look in my blue eyes.

As we ride in the pitch black night we scream and yell more then usual. I hold on to David so tight my hands hurt. We are going way faster then normal but no one cares. We have too much energy and excitement running inside us.

When we stop I look up to see the same house we went to for the last vampire feeding party. I hope Ash isn't here but my gut tells me he is. He loves to start trouble and he does it easily since everyone hates him. He comes just to be rude and to start fights; at least this is my theory.

David wraps his arm around me as we walk inside. So far no signs of Ash being here.

"Come one Rayne", Willow yells as she pulls my arm.

I kiss David quickly. "See you later Davey." I yell as Willow pulls me farther away.

"Where are you taking me", I ask as she leads me somewhere.

"To the dance floor." She points in front of her as she speaks. My gaze follows where her finger is pointing. Lilly and Sky are already dancing and the music blaring sends flames burning throughout my body.

"What are we waiting for", I yell and this time I pull Willow. We dance with each other and with other vampires and humans on the dance floor. We laugh and yell and just forget about the outside world. I'm a vampire and I came here for some fun and for some feeding and maybe a little danger.

Three hours later Marko comes running onto the dance floor but not the dance. There is worry in his eyes and I can tell it has something to do with David. My body tenses but as Marko tells me that David and Ash are in another fight my body starts to relax. Not because they are fighting but because them fighting makes me want to yell and scream at them.

"You should come with me", Marko says as he rests his hands on my shoulders.

"I was planning on it", I said with flaming eyes and a deathly growl. They have to stop fighting I can't take it anymore. I know that will never happen but a girl can hope, wish, and dream.

I follow Marko and the girls follow me. Marko is running he can sense my anger and knows I want to stop David before things get out of control. As we get closer I see a group of people in a circle, kind of like fights in high school I think to myself. Everyone is yelling and screaming for David to kick Ash's ass. Paul is the loudest out of everyone. Dwayne watches quietly with a smirk on his face and satisfaction in his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from Rayne?! How many times have I told you to stop talking about her?! I don't want you doing anything that involves Rayne!" With each word David hits Ash across the face. Before I can do anything David hits Ash one more time and knocks him out cold.

"We'll take him to his rotten vampire friends David", one vampire says as he gets a hold of Ash's legs.

"We'll tell them to keep him away from here as long as possible", another one adds as he grabs Ash's arms.

"Thanks", David says. "But that's not going to stop him", he whispers the last part to himself as they walk away with the unconscious Ash.

"David", I say as I run up to him. The crowd has parted and the gang has left with them. "What the hell happened?!"

"Ash was talking about taking you away from me. He said you could do better then me. So I snapped and tackled him to the ground. Then we started to fight."

"This needs to stop", I whisper as I shake my head.

"I know Rainy", he whispers back as he pulls me into a tight embrace. We kiss for a few minutes, until we are both calm and collected.

"Let's go feed David", I suggest with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that. I have some people waiting upstairs for us." He wraps his arm around me as we climb the stairs.

"How do you have people waiting up there for you all the time?"

"I get in touch with the owner of the house and tell him he needs to be prepared for my visit." I shake my head in amusement. Only David would do that I think to myself.

In a few seconds we are at the same door we were at the last time we were here. David holds the door open for me and smirks. When I enter I see six humans, three for each of us. I smirk at him as he closes the door and he smirks back and winks at me. After a quick kiss on the lips we both pounce on our meal.

Two lifeless bodies surround me and the third is still in my grasp. I pull him closer with each second that passes. I drain him slowly so I can savior the taste. I know it is getting late and we won't be able to hunt again until tomorrow night. I glace up once and see David still drinking from his last victim's body. I go back to drinking and enjoy every drop that runs down my throat. Finally the body is drained and I push him aside.

I wipe my mouth and stare at David who is still drinking. I'm in awe of him and can't keep my eyes off him. Why does he look so handsome when he drinks and kills? I don't want to know the answer because to me those things make him even more perfect.

David wipes his mouth and stares at me. Then he tells me to come over to him by motioning with his finger. I smirk at him and he does it back, I know what he wants and I want it to. His lips meet mine in less then a second and I push into him. We kiss each other passionately, like wild animals. I wrap my legs around him and both our hands travel around each others bodies. We can't help but moan and whisper things to each other. David's tongue explores my mouth and then he goes to bite my lip but he gets interrupted.

"Love bites again", Paul is standing in the doorway. His arms are crossed and a smirk is on his face.

David and I glare at him and head out the door and run down the stairs. Our gang is downstairs waiting for us. Lilly, Willow, and Sky pull me away so we can talk about the fight and exchange feeding stories. When I tell them my story they find it romantic and we wind up talking for two hours instead of fifteen minutes.

"Can we go now women", Paul says tapping his foot.

"Yes Paul", I say and shove him playfully as I pass.

We ride even faster then before, daytime is only an hour away. As we ride the girls and I start to drift off to sleep. Tonight took a lot out of us but we don't care. When we get to the cave the boys lift us up and carry us off to bed.

David lays me down gently and pulls the covers over us. I snuggle into his body and he wraps his arms around me. He kisses my neck as I drift deeper into sleep. As I get closer and closer to sleep I think about how tonight was so great in so many ways. I have no idea why I was so upset before and can't wait until tomorrow night and all it has to offer.


	18. You’re Eating Maggots

**Chapter 18: You're Eating Maggots**

Darkness comes once again and my body is full of energy and excitement. As I dress in black skinny jeans, a red tank top, with a pair of red converses and my black military jacket I think about all the fun and goofing around we will do. I can feel it all around me, the boys and girls are all acting up already and no one can stop laughing and yelling. Tonight is going to be one big party and I can't wait for all the fun that lies ahead.

I make my hair look slightly messy and put on my black eyeliner in a hurry. As I turn Marko grabs me around the waist and starts to spin me around. Marko and I laugh and soon everyone else is joining in and telling Marko to spin me even faster then he already is.

Marko does spin me faster but it doesn't bother me at all. Instead it makes me laugh more. When Marko puts me down I run and leap into the air landing perfectly onto Dwayne's back.

"Couldn't resist" I say as I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"No one can so it is understandable." He says it with a confident voice causing me to laugh.

I hop off Dwayne's back and run over to the girls who are sitting on the couch with Paul. I jump over the couch and put my legs on Paul's lap.

"I'm not a footrest girl", Paul yells.

"Well I'm not moving."

"I'll make you move", he says with amusement in his eyes.

"Go ahead", I challenge him. Then with a smirk he pounces on me and holds me down. He knows I could break free so he calls Marko and Dwayne in to help. They hold me down and laugh as I glare and curse at them.

"We got you now Girly", Marko teases me with a smile on his face. He laughs harder when I try to get my leg free so I can kick him.

"Any help from you girls", I ask turning my head in their direction.

"No", they all say together and laugh.

"Thanks for the help guys I really appreciate it." I say as I try to get my arm free from Dwayne's grip.

"Don't mess with me Rayne", Paul laughs in my face.

"I'm so scared", I say in a sarcastic tone.

"What's going on", David yells as he enters the room.

"Your girl tried to use my as a footrest so we're teaching her a little lesson", Paul says in a proud voice.

"Let her up", David yells. They looked at him shocked they thought he would have joined in. "Now!" The boys let me up with scared faces. "We have plenty of time to goof around but now we have to get to the boardwalk."

"Let's go then", Marko says while he gulps down his fear and surprised reaction.

As we start riding into the night the boys calm down and start to yell and scream. The girls and I laughed when they acted like scared kittens. I have never seen them so afraid of David before.

"What are we doing tonight David", Lilly asks as we mount off the bikes.

"Tonight Lilly is all about fun. Whatever we want to do no matter how dangerous and crazy it is we will do it. Hunting comes second tonight."

"Are you feeling alright", Willow asks as she feels his forehead.

He removes her hand. "Yes Willow I'm fine. I just have something special planned for later tonight." He places his arm around my waist as we walk down the boardwalk.

We spend the night playing games on the boardwalk and riding the rides. We go shopping and run wild down the beach to see who is the fastest. I win every time but that is no surprise. We fool around in Max's Video Store and crack jokes. Everyone jumps on one another's backs as we walk past crowds of people.

Lilly sees a Ferris wheel and goes nuts. Her eyes light up like a five year old child. She is the youngest out of all of us but I'm not surprised when Marko also begs for us the go on.

Lilly and Marko ride together while Willow and Paul ride together. Dwayne rides with Sky and I ride with David. David and I are silent for most of the ride; we don't need to speak to communicate with one another. He holds my hand in his and I rest my head on his shoulder. We are stopped at the top so that some other people can get off.

"So what is this surprise", I ask as I look at the beautiful Santa Carla night.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

"I can read your mind", I point out with a smirk.

"You don't like to do that remember", he smirks back at me.

"Whatever", I say. Another smirk from his perfect lips and then he kisses me.

The ride starts again and soon we are off and running like crazy down the boardwalk with people yelling and screaming at us to stop. We only go faster when they get mad.

An hour later we see a group of seven friends split up. Some want to party while the others rather go back home and listen to music. Only four of the friends are left and David struts over his surprise is now put into action. How does he know when things are going to happen I ask myself?

Minutes later the four boys follow him. They're not surfers but more like skaters. Their names I find out are Seth, Robert, James, and Bryan. He has something different planned for tonight and I want to know what the hell it is. He never gets to know our prey by their first names unless he has already met them before.

Their motorcycles are near ours so we don't have to wait for them or find a way to get them to the cave. David and the boys take off super fast down the beach. Before we left the boardwalk Seth said he could never beat a bike like David's. David told him we weren't racing and that they just needed to keep up.

David was challenging them as we rode home. Telling them to try and beat his bike. Seth almost beat David but skidded his bike and fall off when he saw he was about to go over a cliff. David skidded to a stop with ease; he scared me to tell the truth, he would never do that with me behind him. Seth and his friends got mad and started yelling at the boys. The girls and I look at them in horror.

"How far are all of you willing to go ", David said in an evil voice. The boys smirked at him. David must have done this all the time before he met me.

We entered to cave hollering and goofing off. The girls and I calmed down and decided just to enjoy the night. Paul grabbed the stereo and Dwayne and him listened and moved to the beat. David was telling the skaters about the hotel's history and the earthquake it didn't survive. I remembered that speech by heart.

We listened to music while Marko went out to get food. My guess is Chinese food. "Feeding time", Marko yells as he enters the cave. He throws Chinese containers at us and a bag of egg rolls at me. What can I say I love egg rolls.

"Guests first", David says with a grin. The skaters look at him uneasily. "What, you don't like rice? Tell me guys, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" David laughs evilly and the rest of us follow.

The skaters now all have a container of rice and start to eat. The boys look at them with smirks on their faces as they eat too. "How are those maggots you guys are eating", David says with a smirk.

"What", they all say together.

"Maggots, Guys. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?" David says with amusement on his face. The skaters look at their containers and then throw them to the ground spitting out what they think is maggots. Really David is playing mind games with them. We all laugh, I laugh so hard my sides hurt. "Sorry about that. No hard feelings right?"

"No", Seth speaks up for him and his friends.

"Why don't you try some noodles", David asks holding out the container to Seth.

"They're worms", Seth says as he looks into the container still in David's hand. We laugh at him even harder this time.

"What do you mean they're worms", David looks into the container and pokes around the container. He goes to put some in his mouth when Seth tells him not to. "They're only noodles Seth", David says after he puts some into his mouth.

Seth and his friends laugh at what they think is their stupidity. David lets them eat their meal with no more tricks or mind games. After we eat Paul turns the radio up louder and we dance and act crazy for a couple hours.

When they are about to leave David vamps out without warning. We all follow him but wonder why he didn't think of any clever lines to say before changing. He likes to be creative when he vamps out but this time he just does it.

We all feed and it only takes a couple minutes to drain them. Paul and Marko make a bonfire and burn the bodies. We all watch and sit around the fire until we sense daylight coming.

David carries me to bed, I started to fall asleep as I watched the fire burning beautifully in the fading, dieing night. He stays with me and holds me close. As I drift off to sleep he tells me mentally that he used to do this all the time before he met me. He had to wait for the right time to let me know so I would be ready to handle it. He tells me I did great. As I start to drift off deeper into sleep I think about tomorrow night and that maybe sometime in the near future I should do some investigating on David's past.


	19. Look What I Found

**Chapter 19: Look What I Found**

Gray skinny jeans, a black tank top, red converses, and my red leather jacket is my outfit of choice tonight. I apply my eyeliner and fix my hair before running to the couch to sit with the girls while we wait on the boys. We talk about last night and I mention that I would like to learn more about David's past. I don't need to know everything but some more information would be nice. They think I should look around but I don't know if I would feel right doing that even if I really want to know.

"Hey Girly", Marko says as he wraps his arms around my neck lightly from behind.

"Hey Marko", I say in a happy voice.

Dwayne shouts for Marko to get out of the way and pushes him. He then takes Marko's place and places his arms around my neck. "Hey Rainy", he shouts cheerfully. I say hi back with laughter in my voice.

"Hey Rayne", Paul shouts right in my ear. I get out of Dwayne's arms and fling myself at Paul pinning him to the ground. "See I knew you wanted me", he says with a smirk.

"Yeah right", I yell in his face and get up in a flash.

"Fine keep denying it', he yells as I stand next to Willow.

"Fine keep dreaming", I yell back with a smirk on my face. Willow bursts into laughter and has to hold on to me to keep standing.

"It wasn't that funny Willow", Paul shouts.

"To me it was", Willow yells back wiping the tears that filled her eyes from laughing so hard.

Finally we all settle down and decide to sit while we wait for David. For a guy he sure takes a long time to get ready I think to myself. We listen to music and talk, Lilly sits next to me and we talk about if I should find out a little more about David. We decide I should find out a few things but not main things. I want David to tell me the most important things about his past and when he is ready.

"Let's go", David enters the room after six minutes of waiting. It doesn't seem long but when you only have the nighttime to do want you want it seems a lot longer. We run out of the cave and jump on the bikes.

"Are we hunting first", Sky asks as she wraps her arms around Dwayne.

"Yes we are Sky", as he speaks he turns his head to look at me. He smirks and winks at me and I can't help but smirk back with lust and passion in my eyes.

We take off so fast my body pushes into David's. I yell along with the gang and let the wind caress my face and run through my hair. David spots a bonfire and we stop at a distance so that they will have no idea that we stopped to watch and hunt them. We stay hidden from view and watch the people dance around the fire and sing along with the stereo.

The fire burns brightly against the dark and beautiful sky. I think Santa Carla is prettier during the nighttime. I avert my eyes from the fire and watch the people again. I laugh quietly thinking how stupid they look, but then I think that is what we probably look like when were dancing and fooling around too.

David leaps into the air three minutes later and we all follow after him. I sink my fangs into warm, soft flesh that soon becomes moist with blood. I take my time as I hold the dieing body in my arms. The blood runs down my throat and I already feel more energetic and full of life and danger.

We throw the bodies into the fire and sit as they burn into nothing. I rest my head on David's chest as I sit between his legs. He holds me close and places kisses and light bites on my neck. I lean my head back in pure enjoyment and sigh with each kiss and bite that greets my neck.

"Let's go", David says as he helps me up off the sand. I brush off the sand from my pants and dash for the bikes. The engines purr to life and with wild yells we take off at top speed. The scenes around me blur together like smudged paint and make me feel full of life. The speed also makes me feel full of life, nothing is better then going so fast you think your about to lose control and crash.

Finally we arrive at the boardwalk and park the bikes. We walk around and just goof off and look at the stands as we pass. Sometimes we go into a store to look and a few times we even buy some stuff. We bother Max a little bit and then we go on some rides like the Ferris wheel and the Merry Go Round.

Hours pass and we find ourselves at the bikes listening to music. David sits on his bike as he smokes a cigarette. As the song "The Ghost Song" By: The Doors plays I walk over to David's bike.

When he sees me he smirks. I kiss him hard on the mouth for a few minutes. "I love you Rayne", he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too David", I kiss him again.

When we part I put my arm around David so I can get on the bike easier. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his shoulder. Every now and then I kiss his neck and leave little love bites. Each time he moans or sighs in satisfaction but no one hears it but me since the music is so loud.

An hour later David tells everyone we are going to leave. He wants to head home before the sun comes up. Once again we all yell and scream as the boys' race to the cave. David wins of course, just like I always win the running competitions we have on the beach.

We enter the cave yelling and laughing like we always do. Paul grabs the stereo and turns up the volume. David pulls me onto his lap as he sits in his wheelchair. We spend the last hour listening to music, telling jokes and making fun of one another.

Soon the boys kiss and hug us good morning. I hug the girls and they run off to their beds. David comes over to my bed to say good morning.

"Love you Rayne", David says and then kisses me hard on the lips. His fingers run through my hair and I run my finger along the back of his neck.

"Love you Davey." David smiles at me, kisses me one last time and then takes off for bed.

I slip into shorts and a tank top. As I place my shoes under the bed a notice an old shoebox. I pick it up carefully and set in on my bed. As I sit with the covers over my legs I lift up the lid in curiosity.

My eyes grow wide when I see the word David written on the bottom part of the lid. There are many objects in the box, all of them from David's past. I see a pocketknife, dog tags, letters, books, and so many other things. Near the bottom are more papers, no pictures. Each picture has a date that reads 1959 and the person's name all of which are boys.

"That was one of my gangs", I turn to see David behind me. "I had two groups, this one that I have now and the one that never fully took off."

"Why", I ask in a whisper. David sits down next to me and sighs.

"They were killed. They were killed by vampires that are in the same group as Ash. They didn't want me to have two gangs; too much power is what they told me. So they took out the new group, the weak group."

"How did you get photos of them?"

"We took them before we changed them." David removes more pictures from the box and I stare at a photo of myself. As I go through each photo I see one of all the girls and of the boys.

Now I knew why Marko kept on sticking a camera in my face.

"Was that box always under my bed", I ask as I lay in bed.

"No. I knew you wanted to know more about me so I put in under there when all of you were sitting on the couch waiting for me to get ready."

"Very sneaky Davey."

"Of course", he replies with a sly smile.

David kisses me good morning. "Thanks David for letting me get to know more about your past."

"Not a problem Rayne." He kisses me again. "Love you Rainy."

"Love you Davey." I kiss him and then he heads back to bed.

I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I learned something new about David and it was very interesting. I can't wait to find out more but I'm so happy that that can wait for a while. I just want tomorrow night to be fun like tonight with no hard thinking required.


	20. Just Hanging Around

**Chapter 20: Just Hanging Around **

My eyes flutter open when I feel something move on my bed. I know and sense that it is David. When my eyes adjust I find David hovering over me, his legs are straddling my waist, his face only a couple inches away.

"What are you doing", I ask as he moves closer to me.

"Personal wake up call." He smirks and then kisses me on the lips passionately.

When his lips leave mine he begins to kiss my neck. As he does this I look around to see that the girls are not there. David told them to leave or they sensed he wanted to wake me up early so we could be alone for a while.

"David", I whisper as he kisses my collarbone.

"What", he brings his head up and looks me directly in the eyes. He looks worried or maybe upset. He thinks I'm not pleased with him that I'm not in the mood.

"I love you", I whisper against his lips. Then I kiss him hard as my fingers dance softly against the back of his neck. When we part I look into his eyes, he is happy and pleased and a smirk is on his face.

He says he loves me back and brings his hand behind my head. He lifts my head up and brings his lips onto mine. I grip his shoulders for more support and to get myself closer to him. David nips at my neck and travels down to my collarbone, I moan in pure pleasure. After that things escalate more, like they tend to do, and we make love.

"Another surprise tonight Rainy", David whispers in my ear and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Can't wait Davey", I reply and hold on to his hand that is resting on my hip.

We lay in bed for ten minutes. We don't say anything but communicate mentally. After a while I play with the ruby on my necklace. The bed moves and David is hovering over me once again. He removes my hand and holds onto the ruby, he looks at it with a smirk on his face.

"She would be proud of you. Don't ever think she wouldn't be." He lays the ruby down against my chest and kisses me on the lips while his fingers travel across my collarbones. We break apart after two minutes. "Go get dressed", he kisses me against for a few seconds and grabs his clothes and runs to the back of the cave in the same second.

I decide to wear a black dress with lace around the collar and straps. I put grey leggings on underneath and wear black leather boots on my feet. Then I put on my black military jacket, fix my hair, and apply my black eyeliner. I check my watch and see that we have twenty minutes to ourselves.

I sit on David's wheelchair and lean my head back with my eyes closed. Five minutes later I feel lips against my neck. "May I help you", I tease.

"Yes, you could get you fine ass out of my chair", David whispers against my neck.

"It's my chair too", I state.

"When we're both in the room it is my chair. Your place is on my lap." David walks to the front of the chair as he speaks and looks at me. I stare back at him waiting for him to make his move. He smirks and while I'm staring I lose my train of thought. He takes that to his advantage and grabs me so he is on the chair and I'm on his lap.

"So not fair", I snap. "Your to irresistible."

"It's not my problem that I was made hot."

"Hey I'm not complaining." I feel him chuckle.

"You got to stop wearing these dresses Rayne. They make it hard to control myself. "He runs his fingers along the bottom half of my dress.

"It's not my problem that I was made hot", I reply using his line he said earlier. He laughs again and turns my head so our lips make contact. We kiss for a long time, so long that someone enters the room. Guess who that was, you got it, Paul.

"You're making me sick", Paul shouts and bends over so it looks like he is throwing up.

"Aw, poor Paul", I say sarcastically.

"You know you love me", Paul says.

"Yes I do but not in a romantic way. I'm sorry Paul but I have already found my soul mate." I kiss David who is smirking.

"Hey I can do threesomes", Paul jokes.

"No thanks Paul", David and I say together even though we know he doesn't mean it. He tries to hit on every girl and plus I know he only loves me like a sister. He just likes to joke around and make me mad.

Five minutes later everyone else is ready to go. We run out the cave and to the motorcycles that are sitting like dangerous weapons of mass destruction. I hold onto David tightly and yell and scream with everyone. After three minutes of riding we find a bonfire. We make a surprise attack and drink their blood. We sit around their bonfire as we watch them burn in the dangerous, black night.

An hour later we get to the boardwalk and do the same old things. Ride the rides, go to Max's Video Store and cause trouble, cause trouble on the boardwalk and then get told by the cops to leave.

So now we have two hours left to enjoy the night. David takes us somewhere that isn't home. As we get off the bikes I realize we are at the train tracks. David use to take me here all the time to help me build up my strength and prefect my flying skills.

"Yes", Willow shouts in excitement.

Sky and Lilly talk happily to one another. David hasn't taken us here in a long time. This is his surprise, we have been so busy with other stuff that we didn't have time to hang off the train tracks and fly around just for fun.

The boys jump off in their trademark ways and then it is our turn. Willow jumps off doing a back flip while yelling. Sky jumps off and does three spins in the air while laughing like a little kid. Lilly and I jump off together hand in hand and as we reach the bars we pound our fists together and then grab for the bars.

The train comes and we all yell and laugh. When it comes over us we get even louder and our bodies shake from the speed of the train. We all let go, one by one and find each other in seconds.

The rest of the night is spent flying around and trying to do tricks that the others can't. We head home even more excited and yell and laugh more as well as go faster on the bikes.

Me eyes grow heavy and I rest my head on David's back. Before my eyes close all the way I see the other girls drift off the sleep. Arms wrap around me and carry me inside the cave.

"Bring the girls to the back", I hear David tell the boys. They say okay but don't leave until they have kissed me good morning on the cheek. David lays me down gently. My boots are pulled off and placed on the floor while my jacket is thrown on the floor. My body is covered with the blankets.

"Love you David", I mumble as he wraps his arms around me.

"Love you Rayne", he says back and kisses the back of my neck.

I fall asleep and think about tomorrow night. August has been so much fun already and I can't wait to see what else it has in store.


	21. A Bedtime Story

**Chapter 21: A Bedtime Story **

As I wake up I decide to wear black skinny jeans, a black and white striped tank top, my black leather jacket, and my biker boots. I apply my eyeliner and fix my hair before sitting down on David's lap.

"Ready for tonight Rayne", David whispers in my ear. Then he nips my ear causing me to moan.

I pull myself together. "I'm always ready Davey."

"Rayne I need your help", Lilly yells from the back of the cave.

"Coming Lilly", I shout back as I remove David's hands from my waist and stand up. "Got to go", I kiss David on the lips and run to Lilly's aid. When I enter the cave I see clothes thrown all over the place. "What's the matter Lilly?"

"I can't find my biker boots."

"Didn't you ask Willow or Sky for help?"

"She wanted you to help her", Willow says as she puts on her black beanie.

"She always wants your help. Your like her mother", Sky adds while putting on her boots.

"Alright I'll help", I smile at Lilly. She smiles back and we are on our mission. It takes us five minutes to find the boots. They were under a huge pile of clothes in the corner of the cave.

"About time women", Paul yells as we enter the front part of the cave.

"Aw poor baby we're so sorry to keep you waiting", I tease. Everyone laughs especially Dwayne and Marko.

"She got you good", Marko shouts and gives Dwayne a high five who shouts in agreement.

"Let's go", David yells. But as I stare into his eyes and look at his face I can see the amusement. We walk out of the cave and in no time at all I feel David's arms around me. "Must you always turn me on", he whispers.

"It's my job", I kiss him hard on the lips and then run for his bike. When I get settled I turn my head and see him smirking.

"See what I mean", David whispers in my ear and then kisses me again. Then he sits on his bike and I wrap my arms around his waist. I kiss his neck and then we are off into the night ready to hunt.

We see a bonfire about halfway through our journey to the boardwalk. David decides on a surprise attack.

"Are you two going to argue over which one is going to be your meal", Willow asks while looking at Marko and Paul. They glare at her causing her and Sky to giggle quietly.

"There will be no arguing', David growls quietly.

"Yeah we should just jump out and surprise them and which ever one is near us first will be our prey", Dwayne says. We all stare at him shocked that was a long sentence for someone who hardly talks. "What I can talk sometimes."

"Sorry man you just surprised us", Marko whispers.

"Don't worry Dwayne that happens a lot to me too", Sky whispers and Dwayne nods.

"Less talking and more hunting", David growls and then leaps into the air.

We all follow him yelling and screaming. We all have a surfer pinned to the ground. The surfer I caught is struggling and I have to use all my strength to keep him still. I grab his head and bring his neck close to my mouth. Then I sink my fangs in and as the blood runs down my throat I sigh in satisfaction. The blood runs down slowly, I want to savor every drop, nothing can be wasted. Each drop of blood is helpful, it keeps us alive and gives us the energy we need to get through a night or if were lucky a couple of nights.

Once the bodies are drained we throw them into the fire. We watched the bodies' burn and when they are gone we decide to spend more time at the beach. Paul cranks up the volume of their stereo and we dance around the fire or sit down and enjoy the beats.

David and I finally get to dance with one another. As the beat gets more intense we get closer and closer together. Are bodies are so close nothing can get between us. I enjoy his body grinding up against mine. I would have never dreamed of meeting someone like David and doing all the kinds of stuff we do together.

"I love you David", I whisper. Even with the music loud I know he can hear me. He says he loves me back and brings me into a passionate and heated kiss. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and I let him enter. We kiss each other intensely throughout the song. After a few more songs we sit down on the beach while the others keep dancing.

I sit between his legs and he wraps his one arm around me. The other hand is holding a beer that he got from the surfer's cooler. We share the beer with each other and when it is finished we share a few more.

"Rest Rayne", David whispers in my ear as I start to drift off.

"What about the boardwalk", I ask as I fight to stay awake.

"Forget to boardwalk we've been here all night anyway."

With those words spoken I close my eyes and go to sleep. When my eyes finally open I find myself in my bed with David's arms wrapped around me. The girls are nowhere in sight and I wonder what David has planned this time.

David senses that I'm awake and pulls me closer to him. He kisses my neck and nips at my ear to let me know that he knows I'm awake.

"So David what's up", I say nonchalantly. I feel him chuckle and it sends sparks running up and down my body.

"How do you know something's up", I can tell there is a big smirk on his face.

"You always have something planned or surprised."

"Very true." He turns me towards him. "Smart and beautiful, that is a very deadly combination especially for a hot vampire girl." He kisses me hard on the lips and I lay my hands on his hard and muscular chest.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what darling?" He smirks.

"Don't play dumb with me Davey."

"You win", he kisses me. "Let me tell you a bedtime story."

"David", I raise my eyebrows in wonder.

"I'm serious Rayne."

"Fine you may continue your "bedtime story","

"Thank you", he kisses me on the lips and then starts to talk again. "In 1959 I found a group of six boys. They were tough mean and had guts. They were the perfect people to become vampires. The best part was they got along great with the other boys."

"Who couldn't get along with them", David smiles at me and continues.

"I got to know them and found out their strengths and weakness. Then I told them what I was and what they were becoming."

"They drank your blood without knowing."

"It was the only way. Anyway they weren't scared and they wanted to train right away. The boys and I taught them everything we knew and everything was going great. Until Ash and his friends began to spy on all of us."

"Asshole", I mumble and David smirks.

"Ash told his gang and some other gangs about what I was doing. So they began to form a mop. Then after three months of training they wiped out my new members when the guys and I were out hunting. Those guys had only been vampires for six months. They were strong but nothing could prepare them for what Ash and his followers had in store."

"Why dose everyone hate Ash now?"

"Because he lied to them. He told them I was building up an army so I could wipe out vampire gangs that I didn't like. Max who is well respected by a lot of vampires told them it wasn't true which it wasn't true at all. I just saw that they had a gift in them and gave them a new start at life. Like I did you."

"Ash deserves to get more then hate", I whisper.

"I know", David kisses me passionately. "Get some sleep now. I love you Rayne." He kisses me again.

"Love you too David", I kiss him back and close my eyes. Then I rest my head on his chest and his arms wrap around me tightly.

I think about Ash and how much he hurt David. Then I let it pass my mind and think about what will happen tomorrow night. I don't know what will happen in the the time to come but I know one thing for sure Ash will never hurt David again.


	22. Just a Relaxing Night

**Chapter 22: Just a Relaxing Night**

As I get dressed in grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, my black military jacket, and black biker boots I think about Ash. I want to hurt him for hurting David but I can't. I mean I would if I could but I can't. Ash has to stay away from Santa Carla until the end of the summer. I could go to him but I'm not like Ash, I'll hurt him when he hurts my family and me again. I think of myself as the better vampire.

Tonight seems to have a relaxing atmosphere. We still joke around as we wait for the others to get ready but it seems more calm and collected. I sit on the couch with my eyes closed enjoying the feeling of relaxation that fills the room.

"Let's go!" I open my eyes and see David walking towards the entrance of the cave. Everyone else is following him out. So I jump up and run to catch up with them.

"Are you okay Rayne", Sky asks as I walk next to her.

"Yeah, tonight just feels so relaxing. I want it to last a while."

"I feel the same way", Willow says slinging and arm around my shoulders. Lilly nods her head in agreement and then Sky nods her head and smiles.

"Let's go ladies", Paul yells as he sits on his bike.

"Shut up", I yell. We are right near his bike so I punch him in the arm and dash for David's bike.

"Punk", Paul yells. I wrap my arms around David who is laughing. Everyone else is laughing too. Marko is laughing so much he almost falls off his bike. I roll my eyes at him but I have to smile. Marko is so cute and funny when he acts like a child.

We ride into the night and even with the relaxing atmosphere we still laugh and scream at the tops of our lungs. Soon we find a bonfire with eight surfers. They are dancing and are completely drunk. I smirk, its so funny when they are drunk. They have no idea if what is happening is real or just part of them being drunk.

"Marko stay still", David whispers in a harsh tone as we hide.

"Sorry I'm just really hungry." Marko bounces up and down a little and I have to laugh quietly.

"Dude chill out", Dwayne whispers to Marko. Marko frowns but stops bouncing.

"Now", David shouts and then leaps into the air. We all follow all at once and grab our prey.

I pin my surfer to the ground in a blink of an eye. I show my fangs and he screams like a little girl. I laugh in his face and then sink my teeth into his soft, tan, and warm flesh. The blood flows down my throat at a decent pace. I love to savor every drop of blood; it is very precious to me as it is to all vampires.

Soon the body is drained and I push him aside. As I wipe my mouth clean of blood Dwayne comes over and picks up the body. I smile my thank you and he smiles back at me telling me I'm welcome.

"David are we going to the boardwalk", Lilly asks as she sits down next to him.

"No, Lilly it's to calm at the boardwalk. No fun and danger tonight. So I think we should stay here and party."

"Hell yeah", Paul screams. He then turns up the volume to the surfers stereo. The boys scream in excitement and the girls and I follow.

I walk past David who reaches out his arms and grabs me. He pulls me down so I sit between his legs. Then he nips and kisses my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder. "So we're relaxing tonight", I ask.

"Yes Rayne we're relaxing." He kisses my neck again and I sigh in complete happiness.

We all dance around the fire for a few hours and like last night the girls keep me from dancing with David. They feel neglected when I dance with him. I understand them, David and I tend to go into our own little world.

"May I steal Rayne', David asks the girls an hour later.

"Sure", they say and push me into David.

"Bitches", I say with a smile on my face. We all laugh and then David pulls me away.

"I waited for this all night Davey", I say as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Me too Rainy", he growls with lust.

David and I dance close together and don't notice the others around us. We grind against each other and it makes me feel alive. David and blood are really the only things that can make me feel like I'm alive again. David moans as I grind into him and then nip at his neck. He smirks at me, now it's his turn. He pushes me even closer and licks my bottom lip. I let him enter my mouth and we French kiss until Paul yells at us.

"Take that somewhere else", Paul yells. "You're making me sick!"

"No problem!" David picks me up and moves us a little bit away from the group.

"David", I yell as he spins me around and then lays me on the sand. He straddles my waist and then smirks at me. I have no chance to smirk back; his lips are already on mine. He starts to French kiss me again and then licks across my collarbone causing me to moan.

We make out for another hour and then sit up. I brush the sand out of my hair as David gets a beer and lights a cigarette. David sits down so his legs are bend up so I can sit between his legs, I sit facing him. Then he motions with his finger for me to get closer.

He takes a drag from his cigarette and brings me into a passionate kiss. The smoke flows into my mouth slowly. I savor the taste and blow it out slowly making sure to keep eye contact with David.

"Always turning me on", he whispers in my ear.

I smirk and grab his beer drinking a good bit of it. "I try", I smirk and he smirks back.

David and I spend the rest of the night sharing smoke and beer. Every now and then we make-out with one another.

We ride into the fading night once again. We need to beat sunrise or we're toast. I don't fall asleep, I'm to awake and full of life. I think it was because I got to be with David for so long without any interruptions.

The boys hug and kiss me good morning and run into their part of the cave to sleep. The girl look at David and then hug me good morning before running to the back of the cave. David has something planned, I can't help but smirk.

"Are you not going to ask what I have planned?"

"What do you have planned?"

He smirks. "This", he pushes me gently on the bed and kisses me passionately. Soon clothes come off and then in no time at all we are making love once again.

"Love you Davey", I mumble into his chest as I start to fall asleep.

"Love you to Rainy", he kisses the top of my head and wraps his arms around me.

I fall sleep with a smile on my face. Tonight was so amazing and I can't wait to see if tomorrow night can be as amazing as tonight.


	23. A Night In

**Chapter 23: A Night In**

Two weeks have past and I think of all the amazing things that have happened so far. I get dresses slowly in grey skinny jeans, a tight black shirt, my red leather jacket, and my black biker boots. I make my hair look a little messy and then apply me eyeliner.

"What do you think we're going to do tonight", Lilly asks me as we sit on the couch.

"Probably hunt and then do whatever comes to us", I state.

"I agree with that", Sky says as she and Willow sit down.

We wait for ten minutes and then the boys come down all at once. They are laughing, yelling, and just having a good time. Marko runs over to us and twirls me around. We laugh and it makes my sides hurt but I don't care. I'm having so much fun that the pain doesn't bother me at all.

"Put me down Marko", I giggle after calming down a little bit. Marko can make me happy no matter what. He is truly one of my best friends.

"I don't think so", he says and as I turn my head I see him smirking. Then he runs out of the cave with me yelling, screaming, and laughing.

"Thanks Marko", I say sarcastically as he puts me down next to the bike. He smirks at me and then dashes over to his bike.

"Well that was interesting", Paul says with a laugh. Then he smirks at me and I glare at him but with amusement in my eyes.

"Dude that wasn't funny", Dwayne states with a smirk on his face.

"You got told", I yell at Paul who glares at me. This causes me to laugh even harder and I don't stop until David is standing next to me.

I calm down as David kisses me on the lips and then sits down on his bike. Then I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his back.

"Let's ride", David shouts over the roar of the engines. I smirk at the noise and then at the speed. I love to go fast; it makes me feel free and uncontrollable. Like nothing can touch me and no matter what happens I will be okay.

We decide on another surprise attack. They are surfers once again and there is enough for each of us. I smirk when I see that they are drunk. How could they not be, one look and I can tell just by the way they are dancing around the bonfire. Paul is smirking too and has a deadly look in his eyes. When I look at everyone else I see the same look and I know my eyes look deadly too.

"I can't wait to hunt", I hear Willow whisper to Lilly.

"Let's get this party started", Paul growls in a hushed voice.

In five minutes David finally makes his move. We leap after him with deadly growls. In less then a second my surfer is pinned to the sand. He cries and begs for his life but I bloke him out. I always block them out since it makes killing them so much easier. I sink my fangs into his warm and inventing flesh. First I drink fast but then I remember there is no rush, I need to savor each drop while I still can. Now the blood runs slowly down my throat. I sigh in complete happiness and I push the body away from me. I wipe my mouth and this time Marko is the one to take the body from me and throw it into the bonfire

"Come on Rayne let's get this party started", Paul shouts and spins me around.

We stay at the bonfire for a few hours. We do the same as we always do. This is mostly dancing and drinking the surfers' beer that is just sitting in the cooler all by themselves with no one to drink them. So we are doing the beers a huge favor.

"I love bonfires", Willow giggles as she twirls around in circles.

"We can tell", I say with a smirk. The girls and I laugh and then Willow joins in as well. We can never stay mad at each other for to long. Plus we know we are just joking around and having a goodtime.

Like last night David and I dance close together and start to makes. Paul yells at us again and we move away from the group to be by ourselves. We make out for an hour and then David says we are going to leave.

David starts his bike and heads for the cave. We look at each other confused, we didn't go to the boardwalk and we still have time left.

"David why are we going back to the cave", I yell over the wind and the engines of the bikes.

"Because Rayne we need some change. The boardwalk gets boring after a while", he yells back.

"Yeah it does", I agree.

Another ten minutes on the bikes and then we are in the cave listening to music. We laugh, sing, yell, and dance the night away. And of course David and I make out with one another.

"Give it a rest", Paul moans.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't get a woman", David states.

"He got you good Paul", Marko yells over all of us laughing our heads off.

I kiss David hard and when we part he is smirking at me. I smirk back and go back to kissing him with no more interruptions.

The boys and girls say good morning to me a few hours later. David and I lay in bed together tiered from another day of loving making. He holds on to my waist and holds me close to him. I bury me face in his chest and let his smell lure me to sleep.

As I drift off I hear him say that he loves me. I mumble that I love him to and let sleep take control of me. I go to sleep thinking of tonight and what will happen during what is left of this amazing summer.


	24. Counting Down

**Chapter 24: Counting Down**

The last week of August has arrived and I don't feel sad at all. Actually I feel more excited then sad. I can't wait to see what the months ahead will bring. What will happen, where will I go, and who will I meet are the questions running through my mind.

I get dressed in a black dress with lace around the collar and bottom of the dress. I wear grey leggings underneath, black biker boots, and a black leather jacket. I make my hair look a little messy and apply my eyeliner.

"I can't wait to go hunting tonight", Willow says as we head out the cave with everyone else.

"Neither can I", I agree with a smile on my face.

"Do you think we'll go to the boardwalk tonight", Sky asks with hope in her eyes.

I look at David and ask him mentally what we are doing tonight. He tells me we are hunting and then going to the boardwalk. We haven't been there for a while and I'm starting to miss it.

"Yes we're going hunting", I say with a smirk on my face.

"Thank god for your deep connection with David", Lilly says and hugs me tight.

We all laugh and then head for the bikes. I kiss David passionately on the mouth and then wrap my arm around him to help myself onto the bike. Then I wrap my arms around his waist tightly and kiss the back of his neck a few times.

The engines of the bikes roar to life and in seconds we are speeding off into the black and dangerous night. We yell and scream and the boys' race against each other and David wins as always. They zigzag every which way causing us to yell, laugh, and scream even more.

Half way down the beach we spot a bonfire with eight surfers. They are drunk and listening to loud rock music. I start to move my head to the beat without even realizing it. When David chuckles at me I start to realize but I don't care and keep doing it. We stop the bikes far away from the surfers so they don't see us.

"Ready Rayne", David whispers in my ear in a husky voice.

"I was born ready David" I state.

David smirks at me and then kisses me on the lips greedily. We kiss a few more seconds and then wait a few more minutes. Suddenly without warning David springs into the air. We look at him and then follow his lead. We laugh and growl as we tackle our meals to the ground.

Within seconds my meal is on the sand begging for his life. He tries to break free of my hold but I'm much too strong for him. I feel kind of sorry for him but I need his blood to survive. With that last thought I sink my fangs into his warm flesh.

His blood runs down my throat like hot tomato soup. It warms my insides and it make me crave more. I know my limits so I drink slowly making each drop count. Soon the body is drained and then Paul comes over and throws my meal into the fire.

I watch him burn into nothingness as I sit between David's legs. We share a couple of beers and just stare at the fire. While the others dance and sing like idiots. We would usually join them but we just want to be together for a while without any interruptions.

Two hours later we head over to the boardwalk and once again we are making as much noise as possible. Some people stare at us but when we glare at them they turn away in fear. We chuckle to ourselves as they start to walk away, I still can't believe I make people scared. It makes me feel unstoppable and uncontrollable, like I have all the power in the world.

We do the usual as always. Go on rides, cause trouble, and the boys' favorite activity besides hunting, bothering Max at his store. We exit Max's Video Store in laughter. We all have smirks on our faces and have danger embedded in our eyes.

"Music", Paul yells.

We all look to see some people listening to a stereo by the bikes.

"Let's go Rainy", Dwayne shouts in excitement and pulls me with him.

"Damn good song man", I hear Marko say to one of the guys who brought the stereo.

Three hours later David is smoking a cigarette while sitting on his bike. I kiss his cheek and run my fingers along the side of his jaw. Then I sit down and wrap my arms around him while resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You love my body", David says seductively.

"You love mine", I state.

"Very true Rayne", he turns his head and kisses me hard on the lips. We make out for a while and then go back to me just holding onto him.

Soon it is time to go home. We ride off into the dieing darkness. It makes me sad when the dark goes, I love the dark and all the power I have when I'm out in it. As we ride home I start to drift off to sleep. I hold onto David even tighter and rest my head on his back.

"Take them to the back boys", David says. I bet the girls haven fallen asleep as well. I feel the boys hug and kiss me good morning and then sense them leaving the room.

"David", I mumble as I feel the covers being put on me.

"Rayne go to sleep." David wraps his arms around me and kisses the back of my neck.

"I love you Davey", I says and put a hand on one of his arms.

"I love you too Rainy." David kisses my shoulder and then rests his chin there. "I'm so glad you're not sad like you were before. I hate to see you like that; I want you to be happy forever."

"I will me happy forever. I have the boys and the girls and most importantly you."

I snuggle closer to him when I finish what I have to say.

"That's what I love to hear", he whispers in my ear and then nibs it.

We say we love each other one last time and then I start to drift off to sleep. As I do I think about tonight and how the rest of August will be like. This summer has to be the best one I had in both my human life and my vampire life. Even though my vampire life is nowhere near being complete and I don't plan for it to end, ever.


	25. It’s not over

This is the last chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoyed it, I know i enjoyed writing it. I plan on making this a trilogy so I hope to have the second story up soon. I just need to do some more planning. Thank you to everyone who has read my story and to those of you who have reviewed.

**Chapter 25: It's not over**

The last night of Summer Vacation has fallen upon us. I'm more excited then I though I would ever be. I just want to enjoy the night and keep on living my vampire life with the vampires I love.

I get dressed in black skinny jeans, a black tank top, red converse, and my red leather jacket. I fix my hair so it looks a little messy and then apply my trusty black eyeliner.

"Rayne let's go", Willow yells. Everyone seems to be just as excited as I' am.

"Yeah, woman hurry the hell up", Paul shouts.

"We're so hungry Girly", Marko says with a fake whiney voice.

"I'm going to faint Rainy. Please don't let me faint." Dwayne adds to the joking around and I can't help but smile at their child like behavior.

"Leave her alone", Lilly says while shaking with fury.

"Yeah, stop being assholes", Sky adds.

"Girls it's okay. I think its funny", I state and wrap my arms around Dwayne and Marko.

"You got told", Marko says causing Dwayne and I to laugh.

As we walk out I ask Marko why David is already outside. He tells me he was in a hurry as well. Memorial Day brings a lot of people to the boardwalk and the beach so that means good hunting and more people to piss off.

"Got to love him", I mumble to myself. "Hey, Davey", I say and then place a firm, passionate kiss onto his lips.

"Hey, Rainy", he says back and then smirks his sexy smirk. He kisses me back and then I wrap my arms around him while he starts up the bike. In seconds we're off into the night that is filled with more noise then usual. Not all of it is created by us so that means people are really getting into the last hours of summer.

"How about there", I say in David's ear as I spot a bonfire.

"My kind of girl", he says in a husky voice. "Taking advantage of the holiday so you can feed more is a brilliant idea. The idea turns me on Rayne."

"I knew you wanted to kill a lot tonight."

David stops his bike and the others follow. The sixteen surfers don't realize we are even there. Their already drunk and dancing around the fire like idiots. This is going to be so easy, just thinking about how easy it is going to be makes me laugh.

We hide as usual and wait for David to spring into the air and take his pick on who he wants to feed on. Six minutes later he finally leaps but not before nodding his head so we all have a chance of killing our prey before they have a chance to try and fight back. Not like they could but you never know who has the talent to become a vampire hunter.

I grab both guys at once and snap their necks at the same time. Their necks snap like twigs and I pull their bodies down on the sand. I lay one body next to me and drain the other body pretty quickly. I push him aside and grab the other body greedily but then gain control over myself and sink my teeth into his flesh slowly. I drink his blood even slower and push him away gently when I'm done.

Dwayne and Marko both pick up the remains of my meal while the others throw theirs into the fire. Paul then grabs the surfers' stereo and cranks up the volume really loud.

Everyone starts to dance out of excitement and because they have the feeling of being dangerous and the feeling of being so alive.

Arms wrap around my waist. "That turned me on Rayne. I would do it with you right now but I like things to be private with you and me." He whispers in my ear making each word longer then it should be. It drives me crazy but in the best way possible. I want to moan as he sucks on my neck but I don't want Paul to interrupt us like he always does.

"David?"

"I know Rayne I was thinking the same thing." He brushes his lips against mine and carries me away from the bonfire so we can have some alone time. We won't make love but we'll get pretty close. I know David will want to finish later but that doesn't bother me none.

"I love you David", I whisper as he straddles my waist. He says it back and then crashes his lips against mine. I moan his name as he kisses across my collarbone and then starts to suck on it. I nip his neck causing him to moan and grip onto my hips with his sharp, long nails.

We make out for a while. I would guess only twenty minutes. But when Paul yells that we don't have a lot of time to spend at the boardwalk I realize it was really a few hours.

"We'll finish this later baby", David whispers seductively in my ear and the nips it gently.

I smirk and the run over to his bike. With a kiss on the lips out of the way he then gets onto his bike. I wrap my arms around him but still get pushed into him by the force. I think he does it on purpose but I really don't care.

We spend the night by riding the rides. We ride them multiple times and then go looking at the stands and in the stores. We buy a few things and then head for Max's Video Store. We disturb his costumers by throwing around streamers and glitter that we bought. Then we start running around the store singing and yelling. Max yells at us to stop. With one last smirk at him we all leave with a satisfied feeling.

"Great idea Girly", Marko says and kisses me on the cheek.

"That was so cool", the girls shout together.

Paul tells me that it was a killer idea while Dwayne says it was a very creative and amazing idea.

"I'll be creative tonight. The person who came up with that plan deserves to be rewarded", David whispers to me as we get to the bikes.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned", I smirk. Then I kiss him hard on the lips before sitting on his bike.

We ride home with an hour left of darkness. David tells the girls to sleep in the back but it's not like they didn't know. They hug me good morning and then the boys hug and kiss me good morning. Everyone tells me that they enjoyed tonight and that they hoped I enjoyed it too. I tell them yes and then David and I are left alone.

"Reward time Rayne", David picks me up with his arms around my waist. I laugh in delight as he throws me gently onto the bed.

"Let the reward ceremony begin", I say and nip David's ear.

We kiss each other slowly and our bodies move at the same speed. As time goes on everything start to speed up. When we finish making love David holds me against him and kisses my neck and every so often nips at it.

"Love you David", I mumble against his chest.

"Love you Rayne", he kisses me softly.

"Thank you for giving me the best summer ever."

"No problem Rayne", he kisses me again but this time with more force.

We kiss each other for a few minutes and then I place my head back onto his chest. I fall asleep thinking about my summer and everything that has happened. I don't know what will happen next but I do know Ash is coming back tonight. So if he tries anything with my family and me he better be prepared for one hell of a battle.


End file.
